


Terms for Jasmine

by MetalixKnightmare0607



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Harems, Iris is a kinky bitch, Lots more OCs, Multi, Netori, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Strap-Ons, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalixKnightmare0607/pseuds/MetalixKnightmare0607
Summary: Agrabah is facing a water shortage, and a foreign Sultan with more water than he can handle is being difficult, but Jasmine can provide what his kingdom needs.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Jasmine (Disney), Jasmine/OC, OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I own nothing. I own no characters, I don’t own Aladdin, and I make no money off this fic.  
> Also, feel free to offer any constructive criticism you may have. I’m always looking to improve.

Agrabah is easily one of the greatest kingdoms in the world. Sure it had its problems like any other place in the world, there were poor, criminals were abound, and there were the odd incursions of magically powered beings, but by and large it was prosperous, and peaceful and most of its needs were met easily. Of course, MOST is the key word here.

You see, Agrabah is a kingdom in a desert. Water is almost as valuable as gold if not more so, and even for a place like this it is spectacularly hard to find and acquire in significant quantity, necessitating trade with other kingdoms. Thus, bringing us to a rather important point in Agrabah’s history, as trade negotiations begin with the Kingdom of Mus, also known as the land of endless waters and salts, and its Sultan Anon.

\------------------------------------------------

Inside of Agrabah’s palace, the diminutive Sultan of Agrabah and Anon were seated at a rather grand table, one seated cross the other with a number of scrolls between them.

“I just don’t understand what you want Anon,” Spoke the Sultan as he gazed at the scrolls. “I can understand you don’t have need for more food or what our salt mines provide, but to have such little value in gold?”

Anon smiled as he looked through his own pile of scrolls. “My good sire, as wealthy as Agrabah is, you are hardly the only kingdom is need of our water. Our gold needs are quite well met through trade with other kingdoms far and wide, so we don’t really have much more of a need for it.”

The Sultan nodded for a bit before responding, “Well how about spices?” He offered.

“Spices?”

“Yes, we get spices of all sorts here. It would be a trifling matter to arrange and I’m quite certain your people would appreciate something more than salt.”

Before the discussion could continue, the doors to the chamber fell open which drew the attention of both rulers. There, in a heap, was The Sultan’s daughter Princess Jasmine. Praised by many as the jewel of Agrabah and it wasn’t hard to see why. Long Legs, generous breasts, hips that were just begging to be held, long black hair in a ponytail with multiple binds, topped off with a beautiful face and garbed in what looked to be a blue belly dancer outfit.

“Jasmine!?” The Sultan exclaimed in shock, “What are you doing!?”

At that, the young woman quickly stood up (Causing her breasts to bounce quite nicely Anon noticed) and straightened herself out to try and grant herself a degree of dignity before responding with a tone of confidence to her voice.

“Well, I just wanted to listen in on this. I’ll be queen one day, so I figured it would be good to learn how to negotiate trade agreements sooner rather than later.”

Before the Sultan could voice any thoughts on the subject, Anon spoke up with his own opinions. “Well I must say your majesty; you were truly blessed with your daughter. Beautiful AND with a desire to learn. You must be quite proud!”

Jasmine beamed under Anon’s praise as The Sultan took on a proud look for himself as Anon continued on. “I say, why not let her sit in on this? Never too early to learn about this sort of thing and she may have a knack for it.”

Not seeing any real reason to object, The Sultan gestured to a nearby chair by the table where Jasmine took a seat as the negotiations continued on. Eventually though, as the hours went on, The Sultan’s age was starting to catch up with him, and just keeping his eyes open was becoming more and more of a struggle. Something that Anon noted.

“I’m sorry your highness, but would you like to continue these negotiations tomorrow?” Anon spoke with some concern. “You look like you’re about to collapse.”

“No,” The Sultan said with an exhausted tone to his voice. “No…I’m fine…”

“Father please,” Jasmine pleaded. “You’re exhausted. You need to get some sleep. We can keep this going tomorrow.”

“Actually,” Anon chimed in, “I was thinking, how about letting The Princess take over for you?” At that, everyone’s eyes darted right to Anon, forcing him to raise up his arms in attempt to placate the two. “Relax, relax, I didn’t mean it as a serious thing, I just meant it as a fun bit of practice for her to see how much she’s learned today.”

At the sight of his daughter’s face, The Sultan couldn’t help but allow this, and with a quick goodnight to said daughter, walked off to bed with the door closing behind him. With an excited look on her face she returned to the table. “Okay!” she exclaimed. “Let’s keep going!”

With a small chuckle, Anon rose from his spot and moved his chair next to hers. “Very well then, let’s see how well you learned.”

\------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, a single evening sitting in on trade negotiations does not a master negotiator make. Anon basically ran circles around Jasmine when it came to negotiations. At first she was too aggressive and demanded more than Anon would be able or willing to give, then too defensive and failing to catch onto his bluffs. After awhile, they stopped as Jasmine fumed in aggravation and Anon laughed at just how easy she made the whole thing.

“I must say your majesty,” Anon managed after a bit, “it’s a good thing you took up learning now rather than later. There’s no telling how badly things could’ve gone with your current skills.”

“Humph.” Jasmine huffed. “Well excuse me for not having years of experience with this sort of thing. I’d say I did pretty well for my first time.”

“That you actually did.” Anon spoke with mirth. “You actually adapted to the flaws in what you were doing as you went. Not many people can do that their first go. Normally they get stuck in their first instinct and don’t let go.”

A few moments passed as the two just sat and enjoyed the silence before Anon spoke again.

“So tell me princess, how important is my water to Agrabah? Your father didn’t really go into any real detail.”

At that, Jasmine’s face fell into a rather concerned look. “Well, we should be fine in the immediate future, but we’re getting to the point where the sources we have just won’t cover all of our needs anymore. Father tries to keep me out of the loop as much as he can, but I’ve managed to get an idea as to how desperate things are going to get soon.”

At the sight of the now troubled young woman, Anon wrapped his arms around Jasmine in an attempt at comfort. “You know Princess,” he began, “the purpose of trade is so that two different groups of people can get something that they need that the other has. Now, you kingdom and your father don’t have much to offer that my Kingdom actually needs. You, however, CAN provide something we need.”

“And what would that be?” Jasmine asked as she looked the foreign Sultan in the eye.

Anon then took his unoccupied hand and placed it on her exposed stomach before answering her simply and bluntly. “An heir.”

A long, rather uncomfortable pause practically echoed throughout the room as the two stared at each other. It was finally broken by Jasmine taking Anon’s arms off of her before looking him right in the eye with a harsh glare.

“You have GOT to be joking.” She said in a tone that could’ve frozen Agrabah’s water at high noon.

Anon turned back to rummage through the papers and scrolls before responding to that. “No Princess, I am not. You see, I’m well at the point where I have certain obligations I need to fulfill, securing an heir being chief among them, and quite frankly you’re the first woman I’ve met in a while who actually meets all of my criteria.”

“Oh that’s just perfect then isn’t it!?” Jasmine shouted as she stood up in a rage. “Some noble with something we need thinks he can have my hand!?”

“If it’s any consolation” Anon began as he continued shifting through the scrolls, “I’m not looking to marry you. Just to have you mother an heir.”

“And that makes it better!?” Jasmine practically shrieked. “You’re expecting me to sell my body for water, and in exchange you get my body AND a claim to Agrabah’s throne!”

“Not really.” Anon spoke as he finally found what he had been looking for. “Take a read of this and then tell me what you think.”

With an unladylike snort, Jasmine took the scroll and began reading through it. What she saw made her eyes widen as large as plates. In layman’s terms, in exchange for her coming back to his kingdom long enough to sire and birth an heir for his throne, Agrabah would receive enough water on a bi yearly basis to regularly flood it’s streets for weeks at a time. As a further exchange, the child would never be recognized as a legitimate heir to Agrabah unless both Anon and Jasmine agreed to it taking the throne.

There really was no way around this. Agrabah was going to need the water, and comparatively speaking he wasn’t asking for much. Still, she felt the need to at least try to stave this off.

“So how would you explain this to my father?” She asked. “I rather doubt he’d be alright with you basically using me like this.”

“Not that hard actually.” Anon said as he walked up behind Jasmine, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach. “All I have to really say is that I vastly underestimated the demand for more spices in my kingdom.”

“And how, when I do marry, do I explain to my husband on my wedding night that I’m not a virgin?” Jasmine asked as she felt Anon’s erection pressing against her ass. “ _Oh Allah,”_ she thought to herself. “ _Is…is that size normal?”_

“You DO ride horses right?” Anon asked as his hands started wandering, one going towards her chest, and the other went down to her pelvis. “That hobby pretty much ensures people have to take it on faith when it comes to that.”

With a sigh of resignation, Jasmine squirmed out of Anon’s grip and approached the table where she then signed the scroll with a nearby quill. She then handed it off to Anon.

“You’ll be signing this before we discuss this any further.” She stated in a tone that would brook no argument. With a shrug of his shoulders, Anon quickly placed his own signature next to Jasmine’s.

“Right then.” Jasmine said in an even tone. “So when do we arrange this to star MMPH!?”

Before Jasmine could continue her question, Anon forced his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her with his hands grasping at her plump ass and lifting her up enough that her feet left the ground. He then laid her on the table with Anon still on top of her, his lips still glued to her’s.

Eventually Anon broke the kiss, which Jasmine took as an opportunity to express exactly what she was feeling right then.

(SLAP!)

“What the hell is the matter with you!?” She screamed at the Sultan currently pinning her to the table of papers.

Anon just smiled as he rubbed the cheek she slapped. “Well princess, it’s quite simple. The sooner we get started on this, the sooner you’ll have this all over and done with.”

Jasmine just rolled her eyes as she started squirming around. “Fine. Just get off of me for a bit so I can get more comfortable will you?”

At that, Anon stood up completely and began disrobing while Jasmine moved her luxurious hair so that it fell behind her and of the table. She then kicked off her shoes before shimmying out of her pants with her top following shortly after.

Jasmine was, to put it bluntly, beautiful. Clear dark skin, large breasts topped with dark nipples, wide hips and squeezable ass, the simple sight of her was enough to get anon to full mast. As for Anon, well there was only one part of him that drew her attention.

_“That…that can’t be right. That’s supposed to fit in me!?”_ Jasmine thought with no small amount of panic.

Anon then strode over and leaned onto Jasmine, their faces meeting each other again before Anon lowered himself down to meet her lips with his again. However, all his lips met was her cheek.

“Please don’t try and kiss me again.” Jasmine said in a tone that would allow no argument. Anon just rolled with it and began kissing her cheek and slowing descending downward, licking and lightly sucking at her skin until he reached her breasts. Rather than just start groping at them though, he lowered his head in between them and started nuzzling them much to Jasmine’s confusion.

“Why are you taking so long? Just get it over with already!” She yelled at the perverted Sultan.

Anon just chuckled as he kept rubbing his face between the princess’ soft mounds. “Jasmine my dear, a meal as rare as this must be savored.” He then began kissing at her right breast as his left hand began gently massaging the left. “Besides, I make it a point of pride to never leave my partners unsatisfied.”

All Jasmine could do was lean back and try to fight off how good Anon was making her feel, and he was not making it easy as his lips wrapped around her right nipple and began sucking gently, almost tenderly and his hand started pinching at her left one. It took all of her willpower not to moan out as he began sucking hard enough to pull her breast upward.

Having had his fun with Jasmine’s breasts, Anon began trailing downward, kissing and slathering her all the while, with particular attention paid to where her womb was much Jasmine’s aggravation. Eventually, he made it to Jasmine’s pussy, where he then just stared for a moment when using his fingers to move her folds to get a better look. He then moved his face in, slowly stroking his tongue around her folds.

That was it; she couldn’t hold back her moaning any further. He hands gripped at his head in a desperate attempt to keep him down there as her moaning echoed through the room. Anon just smirked as he dove his tongue deeper inside her, causing the princess to squirm in pleasure.

“Ughr! Just hurry up already you bastard!” Jasmine begged as she wrapped her legs around Anon’s shoulders. At that, Anon obliged her by moving his tongue to her clit where he quickly flicked the organ against the princess’ button, causing her to stiffen as an orgasm hit her like a stampeding elephant.

“Ah! AH! AHHH!” Jasmine screamed as her body shuddered uncontrollably, papers and scrolls flying off the table as her arms shot out. Anon meanwhile, just stayed where he was, slurping her juices as she came and keeping her orgasm going. Eventually Jasmine’s climax ended and her limbs went limp as the now exhausted young royal attempted to catch her breath. Anon, feeling the time for foreplay had ended, propped her legs on his shoulders, and nearly folding her in half as he leaned above her his dick placed right at her entrance.

“Are you ready my highness?” Anon asked with a degree of concern in his voice. “It’s not too late to back out yet. I can tear up the contract right now and we can forget this ever happened.”

Jasmine had to take a moment to process what Anon had said to her, but she did eventually manage a response. “Do…do you think my father will manage a deal have as good as this for Agrabah?”

“I rather doubt it.” Anon said as he placed his hands on the table, one on each side of Jasmine, “If nothing else, there’s little else here my country really needs.”

Jasmine just clenched her teeth as she looked away from the Sultan above her. “Let’s get it over with then.”

With a nod, Anon slowly slid himself inside of Jasmine, almost agonizingly slow, but as he pierced through the princess’ maidenhead, Jasmine was incredibly thankful for his restraint. Eventually though Anon’s hips met with Jasmine’s as he entered her fully and stopped to let her get used to his size, blood slowly trickling between them and onto the table. It was then Jasmine noticed his member was poking something she’d never felt touched before.

“A-Anon.” She stuttered with a degree of nervousness. “W-what are you touching? I can feel you touching something, but I don’t know what.”

After a bit of thought, Anon just smiled at the princess before responding. “Well my dear Princess, if I had to guess than I would say this little arrangement will be bearing fruit sooner than we thought.”

Jasmine’s eyes widened as the realization of what that meant as Anon began thrusting. Slowly at first, still allowing the young lady to get used to it and for Anon to savor the act, their moaning echoing through the room as the table creaked softly.

“Oh Jasmine,” Anon grunted, “You are going to make some prince out there a lucky man.”

“Just…Just shut up and fuck me already.” Jasmine moaned.

With that, Anon began thrusting harder, causing Jasmine’s body to bounce upward slightly and her breasts to jiggle. Sweat started to form on both of their bodies as their moans started becoming louder and louder, as Anon’s thrusts came faster and faster. Soon enough though, their respective mountains peaked.

“BY ALLAH ANON! I’M COMING!”

“URGH! SO TIGHT JASMINE! SO TIGGGGHHT!”

With that, the two came, Anon’s seed flooding into Jasmine’s womb, the warmth causing Jasmine to shudder as her back bent backwards from the sheer strength of her orgasm while Anon just kept thrusting, sending their mixed juices flying around them. When it ended, both royals fell limp onto the table, Jasmine’s legs falling to the sides and Anon collapsing on the panting princess herself.

“So…” Jasmine panted out, “we have an agreement then?

“Not yet princess.” Anon spoke. “We’ve proven my commitment to this deal, but now…” He then flipped so that Jasmine was on top of him, the two of them still joined. It was at this point Jasmine realized something that actually impressed her. Anon was still hard. “Now I need to see YOUR commitment to the deal. His hands then slid down to her hips and gave them a light smack.

Seeing as there was no real way out of this, Jasmine began moving up and down, earning groans of pleasure from both parties involved as her breasts slowly jiggled with every bounce.

“I have to say princess,” Anon spoke with an amused tone in his voice as one of his hands slid up to her chest, “you’re a bit better at this than I thought you’d be.”

“Well I should hope so.” She responded with a sharp tone as she stopped bouncing in favor of grinding against him. “After all, I do ride horses.”

Anon just grinned as he smacked her ass with the hand still on her hips, drawing a sharp gasp from the princess. “I think I’ll take that as a compliment your highness. Now let’s not hold back here.” His other hand then reached her breasts and gave one of them a firm squeeze. “Show me how much you really want this deal.”

With a stern glare, Jasmine reached out to both of Anon’s hands and pinned them to the table before she started raising her hips and dropping them rapidly, her ass clapping against Anon’s thighs and drawing moans from the lovers as sweat began forming on them again and as the table shook from Jasmine’s pounding. As Jasmine began increasing her speed, droplets began flying off of her, particularly off her breasts as they flopped and bounced randomly from her bouncing.

Eventually Jasmine let go of Anon’s arms to lean backwards, her arms instead going to his legs to keep her balanced. With his hands free, Anon took the opportunity to grab hold of Jasmine’s bouncing tits and start firmly groping them.

“By Allah Anon, do you ever get enough!?” Jasmine groaned as anon began thrusting his hips up to meet her falls. “My hips are just about ready to give out, but you’re still going!”

“Just keep it up Princess.” Anon grunted. “I’m just about…”

With one final meeting between their hips, and one final groan between the two of them, they came again, Jasmine’s juices mixing with Anon’s jism. As their peaks finally faded, Jasmine finally collapsed onto Anon, and passed out into a deep sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

When Jasmine awoke she found herself fully clothed and laying on a couch in the negotiations room with no one else around her. Even the papers were just…gone. It was almost as if nothing had happened at all.

_“Was…was all of that a dream?”_ Jasmine thought to herself as she slowly rose up off the couch. It was then she heard cheering coming from the throne room. She quickly ran off to see what was happening.

The sight that was waiting her in the throne room was nothing short of odd. Her father was dancing throughout the room; cheering and singing while waving around a long piece of parchment while Sultan Anon stood nearby laughing silently.

“Um, father,” Jasmine began with no small amount of concern in her voice, “what has you so exciERK!”

Jasmine’s expressed concerns were cut off early due to her father grabbing her and managing to lift her in the air and twirl her around.

“Oh Jasmine my darling girl,” the Sultan began with joy practically bursting from his voice, “I have no idea how you managed it but you are a negotiating GENIUS!”

“W-what are you talking about Father?” Jasmine stammered out as she was swung about.

“Oh don’t be modest child! To arrange all that water for some spices and you touring young Anon’s kingdom, you truly are a genius negotiator!”

At that, Jasmine’s face took on a shocked look as she looked right at Anon, who simply waved at her with a grin on his face.

“Yes father,” Jasmine began in a defeated tone. “A true genius.”

To be continued


	2. On the Way to the New Land

The people of Agrabah had all gathered around to cheer and celebrate. Water, near endless water was coming to them, and it was all thanks to their princess negotiating one of the greatest trade agreements of all time! In fact, so amazed was the Sultan Anon that he even invited the Princess to his land, to see its sights and wonders, to better forge strong bonds between the two kingdoms.

At the center of the celebration was a carriage with a trio of camels in the front, slowly moving through the ecstatic crowd, and inside the actual carriage was Princess Jasmine, still dressed in her usual blue attire, sticking her upper half out the carriage window and waving to the adoring crowds, while next to her was Sultan Anon also waving to the cheering masses but staying inside it.

“HOORAY FOR SULTAN ANON! HOORAY FOR PRINCESS JASMINE!” Came the crowd.

“COME BACK SOON YOUR HIGHNESS!”

As Jasmine waved to the crowds she started yelling back at them. “GOODBYE EVERYONE! I’LL MISS YOU ALL! WHEN I RETURN IT WILL BE WITH ENOUGH WATER TO WATER OUR CROPS A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!”

\----------------------------------------------

Eventually, they passed the city limits, and the adoring masses could no longer follow as the carriage entered the sands surrounding Agrabah. Jasmine had long since entered the carriage and was looking forward, not showing any emotion whatsoever. Without even turning to look at her, Anon spoke up.

“If you want to turn around in your seat and see it go, just do it” Anon spoke in a warm tone. “It’s going to be a long while before you see it again. Decorum can be put aside for now.”

At that, Jasmine turned around in her seat to gaze upon the slowly shrinking sight of her homeland, the palace where she grew up standing tall above all and slowly sinking away into the distance. As it vanished into the horizon Jasmine began to break down into tears, desperately holding back sobs as it all finally hit her. For the sake of her home, she’d sold herself as a personal whore to a man who was just going to use her to sire a child. A child she would most likely never see again after this was all over.

It was then that Anon gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into his shoulder. “Just let it out Jasmine. No one’s gonna judge you here.” She then broke down into sobbing hysterics as Anon just gently rocked her.

Sometime later, Jasmine was seated on the opposite end of the carriage and looking out the window in a pointed attempt to not look at Anon who, due to her sobbing fit, had removed his shirt and was currently stretched out on his seat.

“Y’know,” he began in a rather casual tone, “It’s going to be a LONG while till we get back to my lands. It’s just going to seem even longer if you just ignore me.”

“Somehow, I rather doubt that.” Jasmine spat with a lot of venom.

Anon just shook his head as he responded to that. “Spoken like someone who never had to travel for a good length of time.” Anon spoke with amusement evident in his voice. “Trust me when I say this princess, a person can go more than a little nuts on trips like these if they don’t have a way to occupy themselves.” He then stood up and sat next to her. “And I’m afraid the guards aren’t exactly the best of conversation partners when they’re on the job. So unless you want to risk going slightly mad, I’m your only option for entertainment.”

“Oh, so what do you recommend?” Jasmine spat. “A nice game of I Spy or…ugh. You pig.”

Jasmine’s groan of disgust and insult stemmed from Anon leaning over and kissing at her neck as one of his hands roamed the sides of her exposed stomach. “What?” he asked innocently. “It’s a good way to kill a lot of time. Plus, the sooner you bear a child, the sooner you can go home.”

With a roll of her eyes, Jasmine just turned around and went limp. “Fine,” she grumbled, “but don’t expect me to help you to any degree.”

Rather than say anything, Anon simply reached out and started groping at Jasmine’s body, starting with her firm stomach, smooth but still with a degree of muscle that could only come from certain…activities.

“So, took some dancing lessons I see.” Anon spoke with a curious voice. “Think I could get a private performance sometime?”

“Bite me.” Jasmine hissed. Poor choice of words as Anon quickly leaned down onto her stomach and gave her a light nip, causing her to jump with a small yelp.

Anon then began kissing and licking at her stomach, paying special attention to the area he bit at while his hands started drifting in their own directions, one towards her chest, and the other towards her waist. Eventually his hands reached their destinations, one hand groping gently at her clothed breasts, while the other gently stroked her pussy through the silk of her pants, both actions forcing a moan out of the uncooperative princess.

Anon smirked as he heard that. “There we go, this isn’t so bad now is it?” He asked in a somewhat mocking tone. Jasmine just snorted and looked away from him.

“Fine then.” Anon said with a degree of resignation in his voice. “Still plenty of fun I can have here. “ He then put both of his hands on the waistline of her pants, and with one mighty yank, pulled them off of her in one go, somehow still leaving her shoes on her feet.

“What the hell OH!” Jasmine began yelling out before Anon returned his hand to her pussy, this time causing greater sensations as he gently stroked her lips with no cloth barrier in the way, while his thumb focused on her clit, gently teasing it with rotations just beside it but never actually on it. Anon’s other hand returned to her chest, pulling her top up and off her, exposing her more than generous breasts for Anon’s hand to grope unimpeded from the cloth. At first he just gently grabbed at her tits, more groping them than anything, but slowly his gropes turned into gentle massages, firmly, but still gently squeezing all he could fit in his hand. His other hand meanwhile, had slid it’s middle finger inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out of her while his thumb ceased teasing her button and moved on to gently rubbing it directly.

Jasmine was left a puddle of pleasure from Anon’s two pronged assault. Between one hand massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples, with the other sliding fingers inside her pussy while the thumb played with her clit, Jasmine was left little more than a babbling mess as she squirmed on the floor from Anon’s ministrations, desperately trying to cling to any coherent thought.

“So how are you feeling your majesty?” Anon taunted as he gazed upon the lust crazed princess. “Looks like you might be enjoying yourself a little bit. He then removed his fingers from inside her pussy and placed them on her clit, giving it a gentle twist. Jasmine’s body ceased squirming as she stiffened, her mouth open in silent screaming as her pussy started gushing juices, drenching Anon’s hand in the process.

Eventually, Jasmine’s orgasm faded, allowing her to slump back into her seat, her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath and sweat poured down her body. Without saying a word, Anon started rubbing in between her breasts with the hand she soaked, smearing her juices in the valley between then before gently lifting her up and laying her flat on the floor of the carriage, with his pants joining her on the ground as Anon stood over the blissed out princess.

“Well then,” he said as he knelt down atop of her, his member falling onto her chest in between her breasts, still slick with her sweat and fluids before Anon took hold of them, pressing them towards each other and wrapping them around his dick. “My turn for some fun.” He then began thrusting his hips back and forth, small slapping sounds ringing out as he met the bottom of her breasts with every thrust.

“ _Okay, THIS is new.”_ Jasmine thought to herself as she looked at the head of Anon’s dick constantly moving towards and away from her, hearing Anon groaning above her. _“It’s not BAD mind, but I’m pretty sure he’s getting the most out of this. Where did he even get the idea to try this anyway?”_ She then noticed that Anon had stopped thrusting for some reason. Looking down she could see his member pressing against her lips. With a small sigh of resignation, she leaned her head down, wrapping her lips around the head and sucking gently, only for his member to leave with an audible pop as he pulled out, then back in as Anon continued to fuck Jasmine’s tits, moaning all the while.

“I gotta tell you princess,” Anon groaned out, his thrusts increasing in speed,” you really are one of a kind.” He started tweaking her nipples at that. “Your body is just the perfect combination of firm, but soft in the right areas.” He then gave a particularly hard thrust causing her breasts to jiggle more. “Your beasts, you ass, your lips, all attached to this wonderful dancer’s body.” Anon then released her breasts and moved himself so that his pelvis was above Jasmine’s face, his hands now gripping her head. “But now let’s see just skilled you are at really using it.” He then thrust deep into her mouth and throat, his pelvis reaching her nose before his hips rose up only to plunge back in again, over and over.

“Oh yeah!” Anon groaned as he face fucked the princess below him. “Oh your mouth is so wonderful Jasmine! So tight and warm and wet! It’s almost like I’m in your pussy again!” His thrusts then became more rapid and erratic as he grew closer to the edge.

As for Jasmine, the poor princess was having a rough time of it. Anon was very nearly suffocating her due to the sheer size of his shaft alone, but having it forced down her throat was just making a bad situation worse! She managed to get some air through her nose when he pulled out, but it was never enough to be comfortable. Unfortunately, with her mouth full, all she could do to try and get Anon to stop was to slap at his thighs while her legs kicked in the air and stomped the ground wildly.

The worst part of it all however, was that some part of her was loving every second of this. This man just taking her like this. It almost made her hate herself, but her cunt was almost gushing as much as when his fingers were playing with her.

Finally, Anon hit his limit, and with one last thrust and a groan his dick all but exploded down Jasmine’s throat, shot after shot going down straight into her stomach, Jasmine coughing and gurgling around it all the while, a trickle of Anon’s seed leaving her nose as she choked. Soon, he pulled himself off of the princess who then began coughing and hacking as she desperately tried to get more air back into her lungs.

“You… (COFF, WHEEZE) You absolute… (HACK, CAFF) bastard!” She yelled at anon through her gasps of air.

“Sorry princess.” Anon said as he patted her on the back to try and help clear her lungs. “If it’s any consolation, you did amazingly well for your first time with that.”

“It’s not just that you ass!” She shouted, having finally cleared her air way. “You came in the wrong hole! The whole point of this is for you to knock me up damnit! You and I BOTH know where you came won’t do anything!”

Anon was flabergastered before smiling and wrapping his arms around Jasmine, his hands quickly moving onto her bosom. “Well, I didn’t know you were so eager for this.” He said with a low tone. “You don’t need to worry though.” He then ground his quickly recovering erection into her back, “I’ve got PLENTY more where that came from.”

Jasmine just let out an unladylike snort. “Spare me, I just want this over and done with quickly so I can go back home.”

“Fair enough.” Anon muttered as he pushed Jasmine onto her hands and knees. “Never let it be said I don’t follow requests.” At that he lined himself up and thrust himself into the kneeling princess with one strong thrust, both partners moaning at the sensations they felt before Anon started thrusting.

Jasmine still wasn’t quite used to Anon’s size, and was having a rough time getting used to Anon’s thrusts because of it, but for some odd reason she wasn’t too bothered by it. It was almost as if having him inside her was…fulfilling somehow. Feeling his hips slapping into her ass, her tits jiggling wildly as they dangled under her as he reamed her senseless was nothing short of exquisite.

“Grh. Will you hurry it up back there?!” She moaned. “This is hard on my knees!”

Not that she would tell him that at any rate. She still had her pride after all.

With nothing more than a mocking laugh, Anon leaned over Jasmine, his head next to her ear. “As you wish your highness.” He spoke in a mocking tone. He then moved his hands, which had been on her hips for leverage, to her tits which grasped firmly. His thrusts, once long and firm, turned short and near violent, his hips rapidly slapping against her ass and creating an odd sort of applause as he went.

“Oh Allah!” Jasmine screamed. “Ugh…Stop! I can’t…Oh Allah I CAN’T…”

Jasmine’s front half then collapsed to the floor of the carriage, her pussy quivering as she came, but Anon just kept thrusting, Jasmine becoming a drooling puddle of hormones as we went, Jasmine’s ass still clapping against his pelvis.

Soon, Anon decided a return to form was in order, and removed his hands from Jasmine’s breasts and returned them to her full hips. He then started thrusting long and hard, practically using the princess as a literal fuck toy. There was no gentleness or affection, just grunts as he savagely took Jasmine like an animal, her majesty moaning the whole way as she and Anon began drooling through the pleasure.

Eventually though, one final peak was met, and with one strong thrust Anon came deep into Jasmine, flooding her womb to the point it started dripping out, the warmth causing one final mini orgasm for the princess as Anon collapsed onto her, the two royals breathing heavily from exerting themselves to such a degree. Eventually Anon spoke up, whispering into Jasmine’s ear.

“Told you I had plenty more.” He said in a playful tone.

“Shut up.” Jasmine mumbled as she tried to remember how her limbs all worked. “How much time did we kill anyway?”

At that, Anon turned his head towards the windows to look at the sun. “Looks like we’re about halfway to the first checkpoint. We’ll be staying there for the night before we move on.”

“Great.” Jasmine mumbled. “So what do we do till then?”

At that, Anon grinned and, after noticing he was still inside Jasmine, started thrusting again. “I don’t know about you, but I can still go another round.”

Jasmine just groaned in aggravation, though after that her next sounds for the next few hours would be more screams of pleasure than anything.

End of Chapter


	3. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa, Jessica, Iris, and Monique are all owned by their respective creators, those being Nintendo, Disney, Akabur, and Jared Lindquist. I make no money from their involvement, but if you’ve got some money to kick around you should toss it towards Jared’s Patreon. Dude’s a kickass artist who deserves more love.

Princess Jasmine was feeling…many emotions really. Sad from being separated from her home, disgusted with the circumstances that led her to this situation, anger at the Sultan who degrader her like this, anger at her body for enjoying it so much, anger at herself for not being able to fight the pleasure he provided better, basically there was a LOT of anger. But above all else, she was confused most of all.

The midway point turned out to be an inn by a rather large oasis. A well furbished inn actually, with all the amenities of comfort a royals could ask for, including basic baths (Basically just a tub over a bonfire) which, after the hours long fuck fest that Anon put her through, she was enormously grateful for if only just to try and feel clean again, but that’s where the confusion started for her.

She had expected that Anon would ensure they shared a room and a bed, and he met her expectations there, but that was about all he did. He didn’t grope or paw at her, didn’t attempt to convince her to let him fuck her, he was…borderline gentlemanly. All he did was wrap her in his arms and hold her as they both fell asleep. It was almost comforting really.

The oddness continued as they returned to the carriage and went on their way. Again, he didn’t really bother to harass her to any degree. In fact, he seemed to just outright ignore her for the rest of the trip and focus on some books he’d acquired from some point. She’d even tried exposing more cleavage and telling him how “bored” she was (Purely to get a reaction from him you understand) and his only response was to hand her a book. A spectacularly chaste one at that, when she was expecting something like The Kama sutra or one of those books from further East.

It was confusing, it was more than a little insulting, and if the tingling in her nethers that she was desperately trying to repress was any indicator it was also aggravating on multiple levels.

Fortunately, she’d been given something to take her mind off of things. Specifically, the sights of Anon’s kingdom. When people described it as the land of salt and water they were almost understating it. Practically every building had water gushing out from some fountain or another, statue fountains and small waterfalls everywhere, fish mongers kept their products alive in large glass cases, it was nothing short of amazing to look at. The salt on the other hand was far lower key, being kept in massive buildings, but the sheer number of said buildings spoke volumes.

Finally, they reached Anon’s palace and Jasmine was more than a little awestruck at the sight. Pillars of water, streams that doubled as rivers, magnificent gardens constantly being sprayed by light mists, it was just beautiful. So beautiful in fact that she almost missed Anon stepping out of the carriage and talking to what looked to be an advisor of some sort. Almost being the key word here.

“Hey!” Jasmine shouted with aggravation ringing through her voice, “Where do you think you’re going!?”

Anon turned to look at her before responding, “I’m afraid I have other duties that require my attention Princess. Lots of things tend to pile up while I’m not here. Don’t worry, the carriage will take you to some people who’ll be MORE than happy to help you settle in and show you around.” With that, he and the advisor went through the palace main gates while Jasmine was left to fume as the carriage continued onward.

“ _What’s WITH that man?”_ She thought to herself. _“First he can’t keep his hands off of me, now it’s like I have the plague or something!”_ The carriage then turned into a side area of the palace and came to a full stop near a large docking platform. After a moment, the door opened and a rather lovely young voice spoke out.

“Please come out your majesty, we’ve been waiting for you.”

With no other real options, Jasmine left the carriage to see that it wasn’t just the buildings that were beautiful. Standing before her was a collection of women who could only be described as drop dead gorgeous.

A tall redhead with long, luxurious hair, some of which was covering half her face, long smooth legs, and a figure that made her feel inadequate, dressed in red, nearly transparent dancer clothes similar to what Jasmine was wearing (That did WONDERS for showing off her more than generous bust Jasmine noted with some envy).

Then there was a dwarfish young brunette with thick curly hair with dark skin indicating she was from the jungles in the west who would’ve looked almost childlike if she wasn’t possibly even more generously proportioned than the redhead.

Another redhead with long hair tied back in a ponytail, though her’s was much simpler compared to Jasmine’s own, who was Amazonian in stature, easily dwarfing everyone else, and very apparent muscles and abs along with still significant curves, and garbed in a green and golden top with a skirt that showed off plenty of one of her legs

What was odd however was the one girl near the back of the group. Short black hair, purple clothes that looked to be a purple and more tattered version of Jasmine’s ensemble with a black vest, a black choker with gold coins dangling off it with a matching pair of bands on her upper arms with gold spikes in place of the coins, and a very noticeable scare on her left eye and with a figure that actually matched up to Jasmine’s. Not only was her attire more ragged than the other girls who were all dressed in at the very least belly dancer outfits made with pure silk, but while the other girls had warm expressions on their faces, this girl had a very harsh glare pointed in Jasmine’s direction, almost as if just seeing the princess was a slight in her eyes.

“Welcome Princess Jasmine,” spoke the exceptionably shorter brunette, “we’ve been waiting for you. My name is Monique, and we’ve been given instructions to make sure you’re comfortable during your stay here.”

“Um. Thank you.” Jasmine stammered as she was faced with the respect her position was normally owed for the first time in days. “That is very much appreciated. I can’t say I’m surprised that Anon dresses his servants in such a way.”

At that, a fair amount of laughter was heard through the girls, again with the singular exception of the very unfriendly looking woman in the back. “I’m sorry, your majesty, but we are not servants.” Monique spoke as she laughed.

“Then what are you?” Jasmine asked with confusion evident in her voice.

“We are Sultan Anon’s harem of course!”

A long moment carried through the collective group as Jasmine tried to comprehend what she heard. Eventually, the only thing that could be said escaped Jasmine’s lips.

“Huh?”

“His harem, Princess,” came the girl in the back. “That’s us. Clean out your ears will ya?”

“Iris!” Monique exclaimed. “Show some respect here!”

Before anyone else could say anything, Jasmine’s voice echoed throughout the room.

“WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN HERE THEN!?” She screeched with pure hate ringing through her voice. “IF HE HAS A HAREM WHY DOESN’T HE JUST KNOCK ONE OF YOU UP FOR AN HEIR!?”

Iris then chimed in with a snarl, “You don’t think he would if that were an option you stuck up bitch?” Before Daisy could admonish her again, Iris continued on. “Most of us would LOVE to be the one to bear him an heir, but there are laws about that sort of thing to prevent certain problems that could arise if the Sultan is as big a manwhore as Anon is! Only a child sired with another royal can take the throne!”

“Who the hell are you calling a bitch!?” Jasmine shouted at the scarred young woman.

“You! Wasn’t that obvious or are you dumb as well as bitchy!?”

“ENOUGH!” Shouted Monique in a voice that honestly should not have been possible from such a tiny woman. “Iris, I can understand why you’re so upset, but if you can’t maintain any civility then please leave!”

With a snort, Iris turned heel and marched out of the room. Monique then turned towards Jasmine with an apologetic look on her face. “I’m TERRIBLY sorry about that I admit Iris is a pill at the best of times, but this whole situation with you hasn’t helped matters at all. Anyway, would you like to see your room and get settled in a bit?”

Taken aback at the authority this short stack of a woman held, all Jasmine could do was nod and follow her down the halls. Eventually though she managed to get enough of her wits back to ask a few questions to Monique.

“So, if I may ask, just what is that woman’s issue with me?”

At that, Monique let out a small sigh. “It’s not really my place to say I’m afraid. If Iris wants you to know, she’ll tell you, but until then I’d just keep my distance if I were you.

At that the two were quiet until they finally reached a rather grandiose door. “This is the Sultan’s chambers.” Monique explained. “Given the circumstances, we figured this would be the best place to have you set up. Jessica and the others will be by shortly with the rest of your things, so until then just settle in and get comfortable.”

With that, Monique bowed and was on her way, while Jasmine stood by the doors. With no other option, she pushed them open and stepped inside. The room itself was…actually a lot more tasteful than she was expecting. Spacious, large desk and bookshelf, large enough bed for five people easily with a privacy curtain, not really a lot to speak of beyond a large class box with a bunch of aquatic creatures swimming in it.

Then she noticed the private bathroom, and she realized just where the extravagance all went to. It was less a bathroom and more a hot spring or communal bath like they had in Rome. Marble pillars, fountains of hot and cold waters, plenty of steam, and a massive pool that looked to be about waist deep. Really, all it was missing was someone playing a harp.

“Ah, I’m glad to see you jumped the gun on us your majesty!” Monique’s voice rang out through the room.

Jasmine turned around to see Monique, alongside the two taller, and VERY much taller redheads behind her, all clad in nothing but towels.

“Um. Hello. What exactly did I jump the gun on?” Jasmine asked with confusion evident in her voice and face.

With a small chuckle, the Amazon of a redhead strode forward, forcing Jasmine to look up to maintain eye contact lest she be forced to get an eyeful of abs and underboob.

“Well your majesty,” the Amazon spoke in a deep, mature voice, “We doubted you had the time to really clean yourself up that well on your trip, so we decided to help you out with that.”

Jasmine smiled at that. “ _Well this is more like it!”_ she thought to herself. _“Granted they’re members of a harem, but to have handmaidens assisting me! I never thought I’d get this kind of treatment here!”_

“Very well.” Jasmine said with as much dignity as she could manage. “I shall accept your assistance in this matter.” With that, she raised up her arms and waited.

“Well you heard the princess.” Monique spoke up. “Jessica, Urbosa, let’s get to work.”

With that, Monique and the smaller redhead, whom Jasmine was certain was Jessica, moved towards Jasmine and took places around her with Jessica behind her and Monique in front while the Amazon, most likely to be Urbosa moved a bit to the side to give Monique more room. They then began undressing the princess.

Urbosa had the easiest time of the lot, given her height all she had to do was grab hold of Jasmine’s blue top and with one strong pull upwards yanked the thing right off the princess, her large breasts bouncing from it all. Then Jessica, having to wait for Urbosa and the top, began undoing the various bands holding the princess’ ponytail together, unleashing her hair into a glorious waterfall that nearly reached her ankles. Finally, Monique moved in, her small stature relegating her to Jasmine’s shoes and pants, but with a little help from the royal beauty they came off easily enough.

Now fully nude, the harem members stood back a bit to observe the princess in her natural state. Her firm muscles, large breasts, spankable ass, squeezable hips, lovely skin and face, it all left the harem with only one thing to say.

“I must say your majesty,” Jessica began in a sultry tone as she ran her hands through Jasmine’s flowing hair, “no wonder our Sultan took an interest in you. You must have to beat suitors off with a stick.”

“Actually I use a tiger more often than not.” Jasmine spoke as she preened under the attention she was receiving.

“Probably more efficient that way.” Urbosa said as she gently lifted Jasmine’s breasts and squeezed them. “So soft, but so firm, men everywhere would kill just for a glimpse of you.”

“More than a few women too Jessica.” Monique groaned as she slowly stroked Jasmine’s long, smooth legs.

“Um, what are you doing?” Jasmine gasped as the feeling of the harem stroking and grabbing her started to raise some familiar concerns for her.

“Oh forgive us princess!” Monique gasped out as she and her harem sisters stopped groping the flustered princess. “We don’t get to attend to royalty too often, and we just can’t help ourselves sometimes when trying to feel out any differences you have compared to us.”

”Oookay then.” Jasmine said with trepidation in her voice. “How about we get to the bath then? The place we stopped at was nice enough, but far too basic for my tastes.”

With that, the group entered the bath, the harem girls leaving their towels on the side and helping Jasmine lower herself into the hot water. They then took places around Jasmine, Monique near her legs, Urbosa at Jasmine’s back, and Jessica at her front. Jessica and Monique then started applying lotions and oils on Jasmine’s arms and legs, while Urbosa poured shampoo into her hair and began gently massaging her scalp. The combined rubdown caused Jasmine to lean back into Urbosa’s solid frame, sighing contentedly as the three focused on turning her into a relaxed puddle.”

“ _Oh Allah, I had no idea how much I needed this.”_ Jasmine thought to herself as she started to let her mind drift. _“I’ll give Anon this much, his girls really know how to pamper a woman.”_

“You know princess,” Urbosa began as she poured water down Jasmine’s hair, “you seemed rather tense before. We HAVE been trained in the art of massages if you’d like some relief.”

“That actually sounds lovely Urbosa,” Jasmine moaned out, “go right ahead.”

At that, the girls began rubbing the Princess down, Monique starting with her feet and slowly moving upward, Jessica on her hands and moving u her arms, and Urbosa rubbing her shoulders and back with rather firm movements, her thumbs pressing into her and rotating in small circles.

“Mmmm.” Jasmine moaned, basically becoming a puddle in the harem’s hands. “You girls are WONDERFUL. I’m half tempted to see if Anon won’t let me take you back with me!”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself your majesty,” Jessica began. “We haven’t gotten to the best part yet.”

“Oh?” Jasmine asked, her curiosity piqued. “And what is the best parMMMPH!?”

Anything else that Jasmine had to say was cut off as Jessica mashed her mouth onto the princess’ own lips, her tongue forcing it way into Jasmine’s mouth. As this was happening, Urbosa’s hands moved to Jasmine’s front and began massaging the princess’ brown orbs and Monique’s hands slid to Jasmine’s crotch where they started gently teasing her nether lips.

“Now that’s not fair Jessica!” Monique fake whined. “I thought we’d agreed that I’d get to be her first lesbian kiss?”

“To be fair Monique,” Urbosa grunted as she wrapped her strong and muscled legs around Jasmine to keep her from squirming away, “You were everyone else’s firsts in that regard. It’s about time someone else got that honor, don’t you think?

With a small pout, Monique simply returned to the in between of Jasmine’s legs, which were flailing about. “Gotta say, she’s a spunky one. I haven’t seen someone put up this much of a struggle since Jessica joined.” With that, Monique dove under the water in between Jasmine’s legs, and started licking in between the folds of the royal pussy.

Jessica’s lips then finally moved from Jasmine’s, and after taking a moment for both beauty’s to catch their breath, Jessica then latched her lips onto Jasmine’s nearest nipple and began gently sucking, her tongue rolling around the nipple.

With her lips now free, Jasmine started voicing her objections. “Grhm, Stop! What do you think you’re doing!?” She yelled through her moaning.

“Mmm.” Jessica groaned before releasing Jasmine’s nipple. “Well your majesty,” the shorter redhead began, “Anon told us to make sure you were entertained and that all your needs were met.” She then began kissing and sucking at Jasmine’s neck, “and we could tell that you had a certain need that Anon let fester. He’s so selfish sometimes, letting a girl get all hot and bothered just so she’s more of a firework in bed later on.” Jessica then resumed kissing Jasmine’s lips, not as passionately as before, but more rapid.

“But,” Jasmine mumbled through Jessica’s kisses, “But we’re all girls! (Mmmph!) This, this so (Mmph!) wrong!”

“It’s not wrong to keep ourselves entertained princess.” Jessica murmured as she gently licked Jasmine’s lips.

As all this had been happening, Monique had been delving Jasmine’s depths with her tongue, swirling and twisting the organ inside her majesty’s folds while Monique’s nose rubbed against Jasmine’s clit, causing her flailing legs to stiffen at each rub as the dwarfish woman assaulted the princess. Before Monique was afraid she was going to have to surface, Jasmine’s whole body went stiff, her legs going ramrod straight, her back arching, and her voice screaming throughout the bathroom as her pussy quivered and contracted wildly. As Jasmine finally went limp, Monique surface, her once curly and poofy hair straightened out from the water and coming down to her feet.

“So,” she began as she caught her breath, “Did I break my record?”

“You had Jessica and I helping you Monique.”Urbosa lectured calmly. “You know that doesn’t count by default.”

With a little hmph, Monique and the others looked at Jasmine, still more than a little blessed out of her mind and panting to catch her breath, her tongue dangling from her mouth.

“Poor thing,” Monique cooed. “Anon really just left you all pent up didn’t he?”

“I…I don’t get it.” Jasmine moaned through her panting. “I mean, he was insatiable yesterday but…why am I so…”

“Eager?” Urbosa asked. “He has that effect on women I find. So is it safe to assume that you’re still not finished yet?”

With a guilty look on her face, Jasmine nodded, desperately trying to avoid the other women’s gazes. Urbosa just smiled widely as she continued.

“Well then, seeing how you’ve already gotten off already, I’d say it’s only fair that you return the favor.” At that, Jasmine’s eyes widened as she turned her face upward at the Amazon with shock on her face. “Now don’t look like that,” Urbosa chided the princess. “This is how things work here. A little tit for tat so to speak, and seeing how she nearly drowned I’d say you owe Monique a fair bit of tat for her tit wouldn’t you?”

At that, Monique smiled and stood up from the water and climbed over the side of the bath, allowing Jasmine a better look at the shorter woman. While Monique was easily the size of a child height wise, the rest of her didn’t seem to get the message. Her breasts were easily the size of Jessica’s which just looked larger on her smaller frame, with an ass that was easily more than a handful, with a lovely face with green lipstick on her full lips. Had she not been so small, she’d likely have had men willing to wage war just for a glimpse of her, but even still she painted a VERY attractive picture.

“Alright princess,” Monique said with a surprising amount of authority in her voice, “Out of the tub and lay down on your back. I know just what I want here.”

Jasmine followed the diminutive woman’s orders, shivering as her damp body touched the cooler limestone floor. Her vision was then filled with Monique’s ass and pussy as the smaller woman stood above the princess’ head and gazed down at the rest of her royal figure.

“Now then princess,” She began with a mischievous tone, “Can you guess what I have planned?”

“Not realMMMPH!” Jasmine’s voice was muffled once again by a pair of lips, but this time the lips were Monique’s nether lips as she quickly sat on the princess’ face.

“Oh YEAH!” Monique moaned out as she ground against Jasmine’s face, her arms reaching out to grab at the princess’ tits to act as a hand hold for her balance. “Get to licking princess!” Monique ordered. “This’ll be over quicker if you do!”

With no other option, Jasmine stuck out her tongue and slid it inside the smaller woman’s folds, swilling inside her and causing Monique to moan.

“Oh yes princess,” Monique groaned out as one of her hands left Jasmine’s tits in favor of her own, massaging the massive orb, “oh you ARE gonna be doing this a lot I hope you realize? You are too good to let gooooOOOH!” Monique was forced to moan as Jasmine’s tongue hit a particularly sensitive are. “Oh princess, you’ve done this before!” Jasmine tried to argue against that accusation but Monique’s ass muffled her voice too much to tell what she was saying, as Monique’s juices started flooding the Princess’ mouth.

Monique’s taste was…interesting as far as Jasmine could tell. It’s wasn’t bad by any stretch of the imagination, but…when compared to Anon it was just lacking something. Something important.

Desperate to get this to end, Jasmine brought an arm up and moved her hand to the front of Monique’s crotch where she quickly began rubbing the smaller girl’s button as quickly as she could.

“OOOOH MYYY GODDD!” Monique screamed as she threw her head back.

Jasmine then grunted as Monique’s grip on her breast tightened enough to leave bruises, as the diminutive woman’s pussy practically drenched Jasmine’s face as she came, eventually collapsing off to the side in a heap.

Jasmine was breathing heavily as she took her first gasps of air that wasn’t smothered by ass and pussy, desperately trying to ignore the smell of Monique’s juices mingling with the air. Unfortunately, the relief was short lived as she found one of her legs being lifted into the air and the feeling of something rubbing against her pussy. She looked down to see Jessica had lifted Jasmine’s leg, laid it on her shoulder, and was currently grinding her pussy against Jasmine’s.

“Mmm. My turn your majesty.” Jasmine groaned as her clit rubbed against Jasmine’s own, their juices mixing together into a sticky mess between them.

“Oh Allah, am I going to have to sate you all!?” Jasmine groaned out as she struggled to keep her focus.

“I’m afraid so princess,” Jessica moaned, “but you can rest assured you’re going to enjoy this as much as we are.” With that, Jessica leaned in, their pussy’s grinding together faster with squishing noises echoing throughout the bathroom and mixing with their moaning.

“So what do you think princess?” Jessica moaned as she ground against Jasmine.

“I..It’s…Oh Allah it’s wonderful! It feels so GOOD!” At that, Jasmine started grinding back against Jessica. “But it’s not enough! I need more! I don’t know what, but I need moooooRRREEEE!” At that, Jasmine came again, her pussy spraying juices between her and Jessica’s thighs, with Jessica following soon after with her own pussy contributing to the messy mix.

Jessica then let Jasmine’s leg fall to the side and leaned over the barely aware princess. With no words between them, Jessica latched her lips onto Jasmine’s in another passionate kiss, which Jasmine actually returned, the princess’ arms and legs wrapping around the voluptuous redhead as their tongues dueled against each other, the two moaning lightly as their breasts pressed against the other’s.

“As sweet as this is to see Jess,” came the voice of an amused Urbosa, “I think it’s my turn now.”

The two released their kiss and looked up with the sight before them causing Jasmine’s face to pale heavily. Urbosa was there in all her glory, but on her crotch was what looked to be a massive phallus, easily as large as the Amazon’s forearm, strapped onto her.

Jessica on the other hand just smiled before answering the Amazon, “Just making sure she’s all warmed up for you Urbosa.” With that she gave Jasmine a small slap on the hip. “She’s all yours.” She then stood up and backed away as Urbosa stood before Jasmine and grabbed her by the hips.

With barely any effort Urbosa lifted Jasmine into the air, bringing the princess face to face with the Amazon before Urbosa used one of her hands to force Jasmine’s lips to her own. Where’s Jessica’s kisses had a touch of warm affection, Urbosa’s was much more dominant, practically claiming the princess’ mouth as her own as the Amazon moaned into the kiss.

Soon she broke the kiss, leaving Jasmine breathless as Urbosa began lowering the princess onto the phallus of the strap on, just teasing her by rotating it against her entrance.

“Might want to exhale your majesty.” Urbosa said as both of her hands gripped Jasmine’s ass and with one strong thrust crammed in as much of the fake dick as she could into Jasmine, causing the princess to throw her head back and scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“OH ALLAH! STOP! TAKE IT OUT PLEASE!” Jasmine screeched as she tried desperately to climb off the Amazon but to no avail.

“I’m afraid not your highness!” Urbosa grunted as she continued to lift and slam the princess atop the rod. “My people aren’t big on the idea of being gentle with our lovemaking, and you’ve had it too easy as it is! SO! LEARN! TO! TAKE! IT!” With each word, she started thrusting her hips into Jasmine, increasing the weight of the impacts and sending Jasmine into hysterics as she felt the wooden cock like it was going to split her in two, Jasmine’s legs kicking and flailing behind Urbosa the whole time as she pleaded.

Urbosa then slammed Jasmine into a nearby wall, keeping her from squirming away and allowing Urbosa to toss aside any remaining gentleness and just plow into Jasmine with near bruising force, her royal ass slapping against the wall with audible clapping as Urbosa’s moans mixed with Jasmine’s screams. Eventually, the pain passed, and the pleasure took center stage in the princess’ mind, her arms and legs wrapping around the taller and more muscular woman as her screams turned from pain to moans of pleasure.

But throughout it all, the degradation, the kissing, the licking, and now even the fucking, there was one thought ringing through Jasmine’s mind. For as much as she had grown to love it, it just wasn’t enough.

Anon was just so much better.

With that, tears started dripping down Jasmine’s face as she realized that she desperately NEEDED Anon. It was the only way the itch was ever going to fully go away. He had broken her, and she didn’t even know if he was aware of it.

That’s not to say Urbosa was doing a bad job of things mind, as Jasmine’s quivering cunt as it exploded juices around Urbosa’s strap-on could attest to. Urbosa quickly joined the princess, Cumming with a loud groan and fluids practically gushing down her legs. With nary a second thought, the taller redhead pulled Jasmine off of the strap-on and carried her back into the bedroom and laid the lightly sobbing princess on Anon’s grand bed where Anon himself was lounging, his erection standing at full mast.

“So Jasmine,” he began calmly, “did the others show you a good time?”

Jasmine was quiet for a long while as the rest of the harem, still minus Iris entered the room and joined the two on the bed, forming an odd half circle around them, and as Anon gently wiped her tears away. Eventually, she looked Anon in the eye and said one thing.

“I want you.”

“”I’m sorry?” The foreign Sultan asked playfully.

“I want you! Hell, I need you! I’ve come so many times, so many different ways, but it’s never enough! Please Anon! I’ll bear you as many children as you want just FUCK ME!”

With that, Anon got atop of Jasmine, took aim at her still recovering entrance, and slammed himself in with one stroke, Jasmine moaning out for all to hear. Then, with barely more mercy than Urbosa had, started thrusting himself into the lust crazed princess, the bed squeaking from his long, strong, thrusts.

The rest of the harem quickly took up their own positions around the rutting pair, Monique approaching the area in which they met, and licking at both Anon’s dick and Jasmine’s clit. Jessica moved behind Jasmine’s head, and reached out to gently massage the princess’ bouncing breasts. Urbosa took up a spot behind Anon, gently massaging his body as she gazed at her man claiming the younger woman below him.

Jasmine was beyond bliss at the moment. Every thrust, every grind, it was all perfect beyond her imagination! Her mind had gone completely blank as the pleasure overloaded her mind, all she could hear was Anon above her, thrusting and grunting away, all she could feel was Monique’s tongue, Jessica’s hands, and Anon’s dick fucking her in ways Urbosa’s strap-on never could.

Nearing the edge, Jasmine latched onto Anon, her legs wrapping around his waist while her hands grabbed his head, pulling him down so she could wrap her lips around his, her tongue meeting his eagerly as she screamed muffled screams and her pussy quivered in ecstasy. Anon did not fail to deliver as he grunted one last grunt and flooded the princess with his seed, pooling around Jasmine’s ass in a small pool.

Finally, Jasmine let go of Anon, physical exhaustion finally claiming her, the last sight before her being Anon meeting his lips with Urbosa as Monique wrapped her lips around his dick, and the last thoughts entering her mind being the best she had in days.

“ _This might not be so bad.”_

End of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, some of you might be wondering who the girls in the harem were. Well they’re a rather varied bunch.   
> Urbosa is from the latest Legend of Zelda game, because you don’t put 9 foot tall Gerudo Amazons in a game and NOT expect people to want Snu-Snu. She is, of course, owned by Nintendo.   
> Monique isn’t from anything in particular, she’s an original character created by the artist Jared Lindquist or JKLind. Again, I make no money here, but you really should check out the guy’s work. He pretty much solidified my thing for short stacks. (That is, short women with stacked proportions.)  
> The last girl, Iris, comes from Akabur’s princess trainer games. If you’re disappointed at how little she was involved in this, don’t worry. Next chapter WILL make up for it I promise.


	4. Iris' Aggrivation

Life in Anon’s Kingdom had been rather idyllic for Jasmine. After that particularly…rough…first night, things quickie settled into a routine. Wake up with Anon and the harem, sex, morning baths with everyone, sex then another quick bath, going out and exploring the city with Anon and the girls, sex whenever they could find a secluded area, meals in a grand dining room (though there was no sex directly after meals according to Monique due to an incident that all declared would never be mentioned again), one more bathe before bed, and then spending a good portion of the night fucking each other until everyone passed out from exhaustion.

She’d even made fast friends with the girls in Anon’s harem. Monique was the easiest to get close to, the shorter woman had a natural inclination to act as a sort of big sister of the group despite her stature. She was always open to listen, but just as firm when it came to ensuring everyone got along. Apparently she’d been running a business of some sort before she’d joined up into Anon’s harem, and managing people just came second nature for her. Of course, it ALSO helped matters that she probably enjoyed sex more than Anon did, honestly the amount of times Jasmine woke up to Monique either sitting on her face or eating her out was mind boggling, and the princess wasn’t complaining.

Jessica, while not quite as easy to get to know as Monique, was still very easy to get along with. Mostly because she seemed to delight in maintaining a sense of aloofness about her. Still, out of all the girls, she was the one who knew the most about making the most out of your looks. Makeup, hair styles, even poses; Jessica knew how to turn a woman into walking sex. That had to stem from her being a singer at a tavern before she met Anon.

Then there was Urbosa. After getting used to how…enthusiastic she was in her lovemaking, Jasmine found her to be quite possibly the calmest head of the girls. Where even Monique could get too overly enthusiastic with her affection, Urbosa never really let hers out of the bedroom unless Anon initiated it. Beyond that though, Jasmine didn’t really know much about the titan of a woman. Just that she swore herself to Anon a fair while ago for one reason or another.

That all said though, one girl of the Harem continued o make her hostilities quite clear, and seemed to make it her life’s mission to make Jasmine’s life here as miserable as she could get away with.

Iris.

The princess just didn’t understand her at all. Right from the word go, Iris seemed to have it in for the princess, and much to Jasmine’s eternal frustration no one seemed inclined to tell her why. Every attempt she made, Iris just rebuked her with a foul word and a glare. True, respecting a person’s privacy was a noble thing, but she was a princess damnit! Curiosity should be answered quickly!

Then you added in the girl’s descion to keep such a raggedy looking appearance. Here she was, in the harem to a sultan, the next best thing to being actual nobility, and she still dressed like…well…a commoner version of Jasmine herself. Rich silks, strong leathers, and she turned her nose up at it all. She could even wear makeup to cover up that unsightly scar on her face, but beyond the basics of lipstick and rouge, she refused to even consider it!

Well no more. Today, Jasmine was going to bury the hatchet one way or another with Iris. Anon and the rest of the harem were out and about, Jasmine had gathered this rather lovely tea she’d heard mentioned as being one of Iris’ favorites, found a nice secluded room, and Jasmine had taken steps that ensured that Iris WOULD meet her and at least hear the princess out. (That last one basically just required Anon asking her to do so. Her loyalty to the Sultan was probably the main reason any of the other girls had anything to do with the scar faced woman.)

Thus, Jasmine found herself in a rather comfy chair, a table with two cups and a teapot over a low flame in front of her, and across from her in her own chair were Iris glaring daggers at the princess.

“Well your majesty,” Iris spat, sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs, “I’m here, so what do you want?”

Her eye twitching as the princess desperately tried to keep her temper in check; Jasmine forced a smile on her face before answering the lower class woman.

“Well Iris, I was hoping to finally help you get over whatever your issues with me are. I mean, I’m going to be here for awhile still…”

“Sooner rather than later if your gut is any indicator princess,” Iris interrupted, her glare locked onto Jasmine’s stomach.

Indeed, Jasmine’s belly had developed a noticeable bulge, very obviously a sign of her pregnancy. What had been a time for celebration for most of the harem and Anon, had just drawn even more of Iris’ ire, and the woman had just gotten worse and worse as it became more noticeable.

“Well, I still have a number of months till then Iris,” Jasmine spoke in a calm voice. “But that’s not why I wanted to talk. Just, why are you so aggressive towards me? I never did anything to you.”

“Iris then let out a snort before leaning forward. “You wanna know why I hate you so damn much? Fine. I guess you’ve got that right.” She then reached forward and poured herself a cup of tea, it’s strong, sweet scent filling the room. She then took it and leaned back into the chair.

“Let’s see, well first off, do you know what I was before I was part of Anon’s harem?” Iris asked the princess, swilling around the liquid in her cup.

“Not really.” Jasmine answered. “None of the other girls think its heir place to tell me.

Iris actually smiled at hearing that before continuing on, “Well to be blunt, I was a bandit.” At the sight of Jasmine’s shocked face, Iris just took a sip of her tea before smirking and continuing on, “Explains a lot don’t it? Dear old dad was a bandit chief and I grew up in all that. Fun times, fun times…” At that Iris seemed to get lost in reminiscing.

“I…I had no idea…” Jasmine said horror in her voice and on her face. “Iris, I’m so sorry. It must’ve been hell for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Iris asked in a confused tone. “Those were some of the best days of my life. Hitting up trade caravans, turf wars with other bandit clans, it was great!”

Jasmine’s face returned to a shocked one, “What!? B-but you were forced to hurt innocent people! And all of those bandit men…it must’ve been horrible!”

Iris shrugged “Not really. Most people are some kind of asshole or another in my experience. As for the men following my father, well between dad’s cutlass and my own talents with sharp pointy objects, wandering hands were kept to a minimum.” She then took a rather sour look on her face. “Of course that presented its OWN list of problems.”

Iris then looked at Jasmine to see a confused look on the princess’ face. “C’mon Jasmine, I’m not a damned nun, I have needs the same as any other woman. Turns out though, that bandit woman tend to “Intimidate”, and “Scare” men. It wasn’t until I met Anon that I actually met a man who was more turned on by that than anything.”

Iris’ face then turned wistful. “I still remember the day we’d first met. He’d been separated from the rest of a trade convoy, and dad thought he’d make a good hostage. Then Anon managed to get talking and arranged his own release in exchange for water shipments, AND got dad’s clan to act as guards on the trade route we caught him on.” Iris let out a small giggle. “I actually threw a dagger at him when he started talking, and the first thing he noticed was that I looked good in purple. All these years, and the first man who saw me as a woman was a man we were holding hostage.”

At the sight of Jasmine’s stunned silence, Iris continued on, “Eventually though, negotiations ended, and Anon was leaving, but not without me I had decided. After leaving a note for my father, I stowed away in Anon’s carriage, let it go for a few hours before making myself known inside it, telling him that he wasn’t leaving without me. He took it rather well.” Iris’ face then blushed a bit as she thought back on that. “He took ME rather well that day too for that matter.”

Iris then closed her eyes as she reminisced about that day, her forcing her lips onto a rather surprised Anon’s, Anon regaining his wits and matching her intensity with his own, how Anon practically threw her to the floor of the carriage, tearing her pants off and thrusting insider her as quickly as he could. It wasn’t until Jasmine coughed in an attempt to drag Iris back to the real world that she remembered her audience.

“That’s romantic and all Iris, but what does that story have to do with anything?”

At that, the harsh glare that Jasmine was more familiar with returned to the Bandit’s face. “It has EVERYTHING to do with this princess.” Iris said, with venom dripping from every word. “I fell in love with Anon, I would LOVE to be his wife and the one sireing his heir, but I CAN’T be. The laws in this country ensure that he has to have a noble woman on BOTH accounts. You may not be his wife, but that’s entirely because noble marriages have to have some form of trade agreement, and outside of your cunt Agrabah has nothing to really offer!”

Tears actually started streaming down Iris’ face. “A goddamned ass wiper for a king could marry him, and the closest I’ll ever be is as part of his harem! You could have it all, and what’s your response!? You drag your feet! You actively fight against something I’ve wanted for YEARS you bitch!”

At that, Jasmine poured herself a cup of the tea and took several gulps from it in an attempt to gather her thoughts. After a moment she finally started speaking to the distraught Iris. “It’s not exactly fun for me either you know. The same laws keeping Anon from marrying you apply to me as well. Granted, I don’t have anyone in mind, but eventually I’m going to HAVE to marry someone. Love…just isn’t allowed for royalty it seems.” Jasmine then finished off what was in her cup before continuing. “That said though, you really should be happy! This is far more than a woman in your position ever could’ve done normally.

“My position?” Iris asked dangerously.

“Yes, you’re not even a commoner. You’re a criminal Iris. Honestly, you’re lucky to still be alive.”

Jasmine then noticed that it was getting harder to keep her eyes open for some reason. Iris quickly noticed this with a small smirk.

“You know princess,” Iris began smugly; “there’s a funny little effect with this tea that only applies to pregnant women. See, this stuff was cultivated to help pregnant women who were having difficulty getting comfortable with gravid belly’s sleep. It’ll conk out pregnant ladies pretty darn quick, but non-pregnant ones will be just fine.”

As Jasmine finally collapsed to sleep, the last sight she saw was of Iris licking her lips and pulling out some rope.

\--------------------------------

When Jasmine came to, it was to almost complete darkness. There were thin cloth walls all around her, with the sun barely peeking through. She attempted to talk, but she quickly found that there was a gag in her mouth. Her attempts to move her arms revealed that her arms and legs were restrained and suspending her a few inches off the ground by rope. Before she could start panicking though, she heard voices coming from outside, Specifically, Iris’ voice.

“PEOPLE OF MUS!” She bellowed. “LEND ME YOUR EARS, CAUSE IT’S FINALLY THAT TIME AGAIN!”

At that, Jasmine then heard the sounds of numerous, and VERY excited people gathering around wherever she currently was. Then Iris started yelling again.

“THAT’S RIGHT! IT’S TIME FOR THE HAZING OF THE SULTAN’S NEWEST HAREM MEMBER!” There was then loud cheering before Iris continued on. “YOU WERE THERE TO SEE JUST HOW MUCH DAISY COULD TAKE INSIDE HER, YOU WERE THRILLED BY BETTY’S NUDE DANCES, AND YOU STOOD IN AWE AS NABOORU NEARLY TORE DOWN THIS STAGE IN HER THROES! BUT TODAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE HUMILIATION OF JASPER!”

With that, the cloth walls came down, showing Jasmine was on a platform, her arms tied to a rather complex system of ropes and pulleys, her usual blue ensemble replaced with a dark red, and much more transparent version, her ponytail was a more free flowing form with most of its restraints gone aside from one near the back of her head, around her neck was what felt like a collar of some sort and she was surrounded by all sides by cheering crowds of men and women.

In front of her stood Iris, though no longer clad in her vest and ragged purple version of Jasmine’s outfit. Instead she wore a light red outfit that consisted of a piece of cloth that barely covered her breasts in its dangling, and leggings that exposed most of her thighs and was only barely preventing her from being completely indecent due to the gold chain that was barely hanging onto the scarred woman’s hips.

As the crowds cheered and hooted at the sight of Jasmine, Iris got up close to the restrained princess’ ear and started whispering to her, “I have to say, you’re a bit overdo for this your majesty. Pretty much everyone else in the harem has gone through this. Helps ensure they know where they stand with me. Don’t worry though; I never use the harem’s actual names for this. No one in Agrabah will ever know this happened.”

At that, Iris then grabbed Jasmine’s collar and lifted it up to better show it to the crowds, “NOW REMEMBER! THIS MARKS HER AS THE SULTAN’S PERSONAL PROPERTY! IF ANY OF YOU TRY AND GET GRABBY, I’M WITHIN FULL RIGHTS TO ENSURE THAT YOU NEVER FEEL THAT NEED AGAIN!” A couple of pained groans went through the crowd as they remembered what happened to the poor sods who DID try something back when Iris was hazing Monique. “NOW,” she continued, “WHO WANTS TO SEE A SHOW!?”

As the crowds cheered, Iris turned to look Jasmine right in the eye. “Lucky for you Anon put a bun in your oven. Otherwise, I’d be making you miss your first time with Urbosa by the time I was done.” She then reached up and pulled of the princess’ gag. “Are you ready princess? The public waits.”

“Please,” Jasmine begged, tears forming in her eyes, “Don’t do this Iris. This…this is too much.”

Iris just smirked before harshly grabbing the back of the Princess’ head. “Sorry “Jasper”, no can do.” With that, she then forced her lips against Jasmine’s own, Jasmine’s pregnant belly rubbing against Iris’ own still flat one, both ladies moaning as Iris’ tongue invaded Jasmine’s mouth as the crowd went wild.

Iris then released the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two women before the Bandit woman began licking at the tears Jasmine was shedding. “Mmmm. Don’t cry “Jasper”. Can’t you hear the crowds? Don’t you hear how much they adore you?” With that Iris then smoothly moved behind Jasmine and reached for her breasts, roughly grabbing and squeezing them from behind the thin cloth of her top. “It’s too bad you’re not making milk yet, “the shorter haired woman said with a pout, “We REALLY could’ve given everyone a show then.” Her face then took on a vicious grin, “Though I doubt they’ll mind what they get to see either way!”

With that, Iris grabbed the cloth of Jasmine’s top, and with one mighty pull and the sound of tearing cloth, split the fabric in two, exposing Jasmine’s now bouncing breasts to the audience. The crowd went silent for a quick moment until starting up again, with some bits of commentary echoing from the crowd.

“Look at em!”

“Where does the Sultan keep finding these girls!?”

“By the gods what I wouldn’t give to squeeze those.”

“So firm, yet they bounce so easily!”

Iris then began bouncing Jasmine’s breasts in her hands, at first using gentle upward pushed that barely made them do more than jiggle, then bouncing them quicker sending them shaking wildly before finally just smacking their underside and making Jasmine’s tits shake as if Anon were fucking her.

“Yeah! Make ‘em bounce Iris!”

“Shake em! Shake em!”

“C’mon Iris, you too! This isn’t fair to the new girl!”

At that, Iris’s grin looked like it could split her face. She then stepped out from behind Jasmine and yelled to the audience. “WELL SINCE WE HAVE A DEMAND, HOW ABOUT IT FOLKS!? ME TOO!?”

At the thunderous applause, Iris grabbed the front of her top, and took it off with one pull, showing that, to Jasmine’s utter shock at the audacity, the only thing keeping it on her at all was a tight band that went on her breasts that was connected to the top of the cloth. One good breeze would’ve flashed everyone around them long before now.

Iris then began jiggling and shaking her breasts at the audience, reveling in their cheers and adulation with each bit of movement. She massaged her breasts with audible groans as the people below egged her on further. Finally she turned back to Jasmine, and started rubbing her breasts against Jasmine’s own, the princess’ pregnant belly making it somewhat tricky, but the bandit woman persevered, their nipples hardening like diamonds as they rubbed against each other, Jasmine moaning despite herself.

“Holy crap, Iris’ pants are soaked!”

“She’s always had the exhibitionist streak.”

“You think that’s something!? Look at that Jasper girl!”

Indeed, something about this whole situation was making Jasmine’s pussy just flood with juices, juices that were now soaking through her pants much to the princess’ embarrassment and the bandit’s delight.

“WELL FOLKS,” Iris began while turning back to the crowd, “LOOKS LIKE THAT’S ONE PAIR OF PANTS THAT WON’T BE SEEING MUCH USE FROM HERE ON OUT! WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH EM!?”

“Take em off!”

“No! Tear em off!”

“Tear em off and gag her with em!”

Iris then turned back to Jasmine. “WELL YOU HEARD EM JASPER! YOU READY?!”

“No, please Iris!” Jasmine begged through tears. “Don’t do this!”

Ignoring the sobbing royalty, Iris moved to Jasmine’s side, each of her hands grabbing either the front or the back of the princess’ pants, and started strongly pulling them in opposite directions, the pants managing to maintain through the first few pulls before the telltale sign of fabric tearing was heard between the two women. With one final pull, Iris split the pants, leaving Jasmine nude for the audience to see, the princess’ fluids dripping down her legs unrestrained.

However, rather than stuff the pants in the princess’ mouth, Iris just threw them into the audience, where they were quickly torn to smaller shreds as the people desperately tried to gather them up for themselves. Iris then strode behind Jasmine, moving close enough to the bound woman that her breasts pressed against Jasmine’s back, and lowered both of her hands to the princess’ nether regions and began gently stroking just outside of Jasmine’s lower lips, causing her to shiver in delight and shame.

“Well Jasper,” Iris whispered to Jasmine as she slowly licked the other girl’s ear, “ready for the first big event?” Iris then started stroking Jasmine’s lower lips directly, causing the royal woman to moan as the bandit caressed her lips, drawing the audience’s focus back to the stage. The bandit woman then slid her fingers inside of Jasmine, slowly moving them back and forth, a slight squishing sound echoing out as the princess continued to moan and squirm in the other woman’s arms, Jasmine’s toes curling as she reached her edge.

“THOSE OF YOU IN THE FRONT ROW MAY GET WET!” Iris yelled out to the masses as she then moved her hands to Jasmine’s clit, rubbing it quickly, and causing Jasmine’s back to arch as she let out a scream before her juices sprayed out, most of it falling onto the people below.

Iris then let go of Jasmine and strode around in front of the bound princess, licking Jasmine’s juices off of her fingers the whole while. She then stopped at the edge of the platform and looked out at the masses directly below.

“HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT FOLKS, CAUSE THAT’S AS CLOSE AS ANY OF YOU ARE GONNA GET AT TASTING HER!”

“You’re so good to us Iris!”

“Ah man, knew I should’ve gotten here earlier!”

“NOW THEN!” she began again, “WHO’S READY FOR ACT TWO!?

At the endless cheering, Iris simply smiled before pulling on the ropes. Before Jasmine could ask what she was doing, the princess quickly found her body being moved around till she was facing the platform with her back to the sky; her pregnant stomach feeling like gravity was pulling it to the ground. Jasmine then looked up to see Iris unhooking the band keeping her pants up, letting them pool around her before stepping out, leaving the bandit just as nude as the princess before tossing the garment over the platform and into the audience where it quickly met the same fate as Jasmine’s pants.

Iris then moved in front of Jasmine’s face, her shaven pussy right in front of Jasmine’s lips. With a sigh and a role of her eyes, Jasmine reached her tongue out and started lapping at Iris’ folds, starting at the bottom and slowly moving up to the very edge of the bandit’s clit before moving back down.

“Oh, you’re good Jasper.” Iris moaned as she placed her hands on Jasmine’s head. She then moved forward, forcing more of Jasmine’s tongue into Iris’ snatch. “Oh yeah, now I can see why “Daisy” likes to ride your face so damn much.” Iris then began grinding her cunt into Jasmine’s face, smearing her juices onto her face and using the princess’ nose to rub her clit. “You like that don’t you princess slut? Bet you never expected you’d be licking and sucking at another bitch’s pussy in your life did you?” She then forced Jasmine’s head still as she ground against the princess’ face, Iris’ juices smearing all over Jasmine. “How do you like my smell Jasper? You should be thanking me y’know? My scent drives Anon more wild than any other. You’re gonna have to beat him back with a stick to get away from him.”

Having had enough of the lip from this lower than dirt peasant, Jasmine jerked her head up with all her might and latched her lips onto Iris’ clit and sucked it like it was a nipple, causing Iris to stiffen, and then shudder as she came hard from the sensations.

“Ah! AH! AHHGH!” Iris screamed out as she came.

Iris then collapsed onto the stage, her breasts heaving as she gasped for air. As soon as she calmed down enough, she looked at Jasmine with a withering glare that only intensified at the smug look the princess had on her face.

“Oh look who thinks she’s all clever.” Iris snarled.

“Kind of hard not to Iris, considering I’M all tied up, but YOU’RE the one on the floor.” Jasmine retorted with no small amounts of arrogance in her voice.

Iris then moved to a bag that was on the stage. “Oh, don’t get too cocky princess,” she spat, “I was holding back on this given your condition, but if you’ve got this much fire in you, I think you could take it.” What Iris then pulled out of the bag made Jasmine’s pupils shrink in fear.

It was a strap-on. A much smaller one than what Urbosa had, smaller than Anon’s dick for that matter though still quite sizable, but it had what looked to be odd bumps covering the thing. As Iris shuddered as she slid half of it into herself before strapping it down, it occurred to Jasmine that she may have bitten off more than she could chew here.

“H-hey now,” Jasmine stammered in nervousness, “C’mon Iris, you don’t need to go that far do you?”

“No, I don’t.” Iris said nonchalantly as she moved the ropes again, putting Jasmine upright again, “But I’m not gonna let that stop me.”

“Look, I’m sorry okay? I’ll behave from now on, so let’s just put the strap on away and,” Jasmine was interrupted as Iris put the head of the strap on against Jasmine’s entrance. “Iris please!” Jasmine begged, “I don’t want to risk hurting the baby!”

Iris actually paused for a moment before looking the bound princess right in the eye. “What the hell kind of monster do you take me for Jasper?” She said in an outright insulted tone. “I wouldn’t be doing any of this if I thought for a moment it could hurt the kid. That’s not really my style. Plus, as much as I don’t like you, that’s Anon’s kid in your womb.” She then placed a hand on Jasmine’s belly almost lovingly. “I’d never hurt it.” She said in a surprisingly warm tone.

“Really?” Jasmine asked, hope springing from her voice.

“Really.” Iris said her voice still warm. Her face then took on a nasty grin as she grabbed Jasmine’s ass with both hands. “You, on the other hand,” her voice now carrying a mocking tone, “aren’t so lucky!” With one thrust from Iris’ hips and one pull from her hands on Jasmine’s ass, she thrust the entire thing into Jasmine right from the start, sending Jasmine’s head back sharply as the princess screeched from the intrusion.

“IRIS PLEASE!” Jasmine screamed. “PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT!”

“Can do Princess!” Iris said smugly as she slowly started pulling the strap on out, watching as Jasmine’s face slowly relaxed. Then, just as the tip left Jasmine’s pussy, Iris slammed it back into the princess with just as much force as before.

“GGRAHGH!” Jasmine screamed as she arched her back, her breasts mashing against Iris’ own as the bandit woman gripped the princess’ ass hard, her nails digging into Jasmine’s cheeks.

“Oh what are you complaining about?” Iris asked mockingly. “I never said I wouldn’t put it BACK!” Iris then began mercilessly thrusting into Jasmine, each thrust just as hard as the first time, Jasmine jerking upward with every push.

“AH! AH! IRIS! AH! STOP!” Jasmine screamed as the bandit pummeled her cunt. That was agonizing, even Urbosa had more tenderness than this! But the bumps on the strap on! Jasmine had no idea how, but the way they were rubbing her was ensuring that she was feeling just as much pleasure as she was pain, and it was driving her mad trying to keep up with it all.

“Oh yeah!” Iris moaned out. “You like this don’t you!?” As she said that, she grabbed the back of Jasmine’s head to force the princess to look Iris right in the eyes. “You like the feel of mu custom strap-on deep in your little cunt don’t you?” Iris then shortened her thrusts, her pelvis slapping into Jasmine’s own more wildly. “Or maybe you just like the feeling of ANYTHING so much as resembling a big strong dick in you, you bitch!? I bet you’d give it up to the peasants down there if any of them could measure up to Anon!” Iris then leaned back enough so that Jasmine’s breasts could bounce more freely.

“No!” Jasmine screamed, more than a little horrified at the thought, her breasts bouncing wildly to Iris’ thrusting. “No I wouldn’t…”

“Bullshit!” Iris yelled out as her arms moved to the ropes again. Before Jasmine knew it, her legs had been freed, and she had unconiouscly wrapped her legs around Iris waist, forcing the bandit into small, rapid thrusting, the sounds of their fucking echoing out in a series on rapid squishing and slaps as their hips met over and over again. “See!? You won’t even let me go now! I bet the only thing stopping you from offering yourself up to the audience is that they can’t reach you!”

“Y-you’re wrong Iris!” Jasmine gasped out. “I, oh! I know I’ll have to go back home! B-but I’ll always be Anon’s woman no matter what! He, oh yes, he only has to ask and I’ll gladly spread my legs for him! As faaAAHr as I’m concerned, fucking one of his harem is just a way to fill the tttYYYME until he can fill me again!”

At that, Iris smiled again, but this one seemed almost proud. “That’s just the answer I wanted Jasper. With that, Iris went all out, her hips almost blurring as she proceeded to fuck Jasmine as quickly as possible, the princess’ face lost in pleasure as the bandit went wild.

Before too much longer, both Jasmine and Iris screamed together as they reached orgasm, Iris’ hips slamming into Jasmine’s one last time as a puddle of their collective juices pooled around them both, finally ending with Iris slumping limply against Jasmine, her head on the princess’ shoulder as the two desperately tried to catch their breath, sweat from physical exhaustion and the desert heat dripping down their skin.

Eventually, Iris finally managed to get enough of her wits back to speak again.

“Well your majesty (Huff, huff) welcome to the harem for as long as you’re here.” Jasmine then felt Iris lift her head off her. “So Anon, how did you like the show?” Jasmine’s eyes widened at those words.

“I gotta say Iris,” Jasmine heard Anon’s voice from behind her, “you always know how to put on a great performance.” Jasmine then felt the familiar grip of Anon’s hands on her hips as his pants covered erection ground against her firm ass. “How about you ”Jasper”? Did you have fun here?”

Jasmine blushed heavily as her face turned downward in shame. “Yeah. Yeah I did.” And it was true. She wasn’t certain how, but between Iris’ taunting and rough treatment, the audience below gazing upon her but never being allowed to touch her, it was all just so…wonderful.

Anon just smiled as he untied Jasmine and gently lowered her to the platform they stood on. “Well you and Iris had your fun.” He said with mirth. “Time to pack it in then.” As he turned around he was stopped by Jasmine lunging at his waist, her hand wrapping around his hard, cloth covered erection.

“Please Anon…”Jasmine whimpered. “I…I’m not satisfied yet… I need you too…”

At that, Iris then turned to the crowd, “WELL WHAT DO YOU SAY FOLKS!? JASPER WANTS OUR BELOVED SULTAN’S DICK! SHOULD HE OBLIGE HER HERE AND NOW!?”

The audience went absolutely apeshit at that offer.

“YEAH! DO IT!”

“FUCK HER BRAINS OUT SULTAN!”

“C’MON! WE’VE GOTTEN THIS FAR!”

With that, Anon let out a small shrug as he turned towards Jasmine, his erection pointed right at her face. “Well,” he began nonchalantly as his hands went to the waistline of his pants, “never let it be said I’m a ruler who ignores his subject’s wishes.” He then dropped his pants, his erect dick bobbing right in front of Jasmine who quickly wrapped her lips around it, deepthroating it right from the start, her mouth reaching the base with one thrust. Jasmine then started jerking her head back and forth as she facefucked herself on Anon’s cock, sucking and moaning all the while.

“Holy shit.” Iris gasped out at the sight. “She was really wanting you Anon.”

“Hmmm.” Anon groaned out in pleasure before grabbing the back of Jasmine’s head while she was at the base of his member, whereupon the princess just started sucking and gagging on his dick. “Urg.” Anon moaned. “Princess, as much as I appreciate the enthusiasm, I DO have things to do today. Perhaps we can get right to the main event here?” He then let go of her head, leading to Jasmine slowly moving her mouth off of Anon, and pouting after removing his cock completely.

“Fine.” The princess whined as Anon laid down on his back while Jasmine positioned herself above him, aiming his member into her entrance. “But I expect you to make it up to me later.” Jasmines then fell onto Anon, his dick entering her in one smooth go. “Ohhhh!” she moaned in bliss, “I’ll never get used to how well you fit me!” She then started moving up and down, moaning all the while.

“Heh.” Anon chuckled as his hands moved onto Jasmine, one grabbing one of her now bouncing breasts, the other gently rubbing her pregnant belly. “And I’ll never get used to how tight you are. Honestly, you’re nothing short of a vice princess.” His face then split into a smile as both of his hands then moved to Jasmine’s asscheeks, spreading them wide. “And I think something else you won’t be getting used to is about to happen.”

“Huh?” Jasmine uttered in confusion. “What are you talking aboooooOOOWW! What the hell!?” Jasmine turned her head around as far as she could to see that Iris had taken up behind her and was slowly forcing her (Thankfully still slick with Jasmine’s juices) strapon into Jasmine’s ass. “IRIS!?” Jasmine shrieked as her face contorted with pain, “What the fuck are you doing!?”

“Sorry princess!” Iris said in a tone that indicated that sorry wasn’t even close to what she was feeling. “I couldn’t just let you two have all the fun like this!” Iris then thrust her hips forward, fully entering Jasmine, and pushing her forward.” Just relax!” The bandit cooed as she grabbed hold of the princess’ long hair. “You might like it!” The bandit then began thrusting into Jasmine, her hips slapping into the princess’ ass while pulling on her hair for better leverage.

Anon meanwhile started thrusting upwards into Jasmine’s cunt, spurred on by the feeling of Iris’ strapon rubbing against his member, his hands returning to Jasmine’s hips to give him better leverage to thrust into her.

Poor Jasmine could only lean forward, her hands resting on the ground on each side of Anon’s head as the Sultan and his first harem girl thrust into her, causing the princess’ mind to go completely blank from pleasure, her body jerking with each thrust as the two alternated who was inside her at any given moment. The trio’s slapping and moaning echoing out into the crowd of people who continued to watch, enthralled by the sight.

“Ah! AH! AH!” Jasmine screamed as her body shook. “I can’t…my body can’t…oh Allah this is WONDERFUL!” She then leaned down and latched her lips onto Anon’s, moaning as an orgasm wracked her body. As she came down from her high, Anon returned his hands to Jasmine’s ass and planted his feet on the platform and slowly began rising upwards. Iris, recognizing what he was doing, grabbed hold of Jasmine’s tits and began rising with him, eventually leaving the princess suspended in the air from their collective grip and sandwiched between the two.

Iris and Anon then resumed their fucking, but this time completely in synque with each other rather than alternating, ach thrust causing Jasmine’s body shaking on their combined impact.

“Just! About! There!” Iris grunted out on every thrust, her and Anon picking up speed at a rapid pace.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, YES!” Anon shouted on his thrusts.

“Cum in me!” Jasmine moaned out. “Cum in me, cum on me, I don’t care! JUST CUM WITH ME!”

With one final thrust, the trio came as one, their screaming and moaning echoing out, their juices all but coating the area under them as Jasmine finally passed out from the exhaustion she’d been put through. After Anon and Iris pulled out of the exhausted princess and gently lowered her to the ground, both passionately kissing her afterwards, which Jasmine unconsciously returned, they turned out to the masses.

“SO WHAT DID YOU THINK FOLKS!?” Iris yelled out. “WAS THAT A SHOW OR WHAT!?”

The audience cheered out for a good minute before finally dispersing, everyone talking amongst themselves.

“Gotta tell ya, this was one of the hotter shows yet!”

“Gonna have fun dreams tonight!”

“Oh man, really wish I could’ve gotten a part of their pants.”

Anon then sat down on the platform and stared at the sleeping princess where Iris then snuggled up to him, breathing in his scent deeply. Before too long he turned to the scarred bandit. “You know she’s not going to replace any of you right? None of you could replace any of you.”

Iris just sighed as she snuggled deeper into Anon’s arms. “I know, but I can’t help it you know? It really should be me.”

Anon just rubbed Iris’ back as he looked contemplative. Before too long he realized what he had to ask. “So why Jasper of all names?”

Iris giggled before answering, “I dunno. Just seemed funny at the time.”

All Anon could do was smile at that. It really kind of was.

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, some of you may be wondering why I didn’t let the audience participate in that and turn it into a gangbang or an orgy. Fact of the matter is, while I CAN appreciate both a gangbang and an orgy, a big point of this whole thing was to break Jasmine down into becoming Anon’s personal fucktoy. Why on Earth would you go to all that trouble, just to whore her out to other men!? I see that all the time in hentai and it’s never made any sense to me.


	5. Mulan Brokers an Agreement

Jasmine was taught to prepare for many things when she became pregnant. Morning sickness had been horrid, but that passed relatively quickly all things considered. She was told to expect the father to lose interest in sex of comfort himself with the harem till she was no longer with child if only for the baby’s sake, but Anon had yet to turn away any of her advances. There was just one thing she could never really prepare for.

“By Allah, everything HURTS!”

The soreness that comes with late stage pregnancy. Her breasts ached from milk production, her feet and back hurt from supporting her new weight, she just hurt. Sure the ladies in the harem did their best to help, they were always eager to offer massages, but they didn’t help much. Thankfully, Anon sent away for some help in alleviating her pain, but said help was days away. Till then, all she could do was rest in bed for as much as she could.

Finally though, on a day when Anon and the harem had their own businesses to attend to, help arrived.

Jasmine had been resting in bed, garbed in a silken blue robe, alone as pretty much everyone else had their own duties to attend to. Anon had a trade discussion with someone to the far East by the name of ambassador Fa, and surprisingly the rest of the harem had duties outside the palace to attend to, Monique had an ever expanding business, Jessica had a club where she sang, Urbosa ran the guards through some of the most brutal training the princess had ever seen, and Iris…well no one really knew what Iris did, just that the always came back in the evening with a lot of gold that was usually more than a little bloodstained and that crime rates in certain parts of the city suddenly dropped.

Unfortunately, this left Jasmine alone, albeit with more than a little help from the staff, and bedridden with her gravid stomach constantly pressing down on her, and her breasts leaking milk if she so much as tried to wear a top. As she dwelled on her situation, a knocking came from the door.

“Excuse me, Princess?” came the voice of one of the guards. “You have a guest here to see you.”

That caught Jasmine’s attention. Who on Earth would be visiting her? Well, seeing how the guard wasn’t at all concerned, she might as well try and play at the hostess. After making sure she was decent, she then turned her head towards the door.

“You may enter.” The princess spoke with all the dignity she could muster.

What entered was a young woman. A VERY lovely young woman Jasmine noticed entered the room. She was garbed in what looked to be rather tight fitting robes that did quite a bit to flatter her rather generous figure, her raven black hair was cut to the top of her shoulders and was even at the bottom, and her features…well put simply Jasmine had never seen a woman who looked quite like she did, but there was no denying this woman was gorgeous.

“Greetings young princess,” the woman spoke with no small amount of respect and a large bow to the bedridden royal. “My name is Mulan. I believe your Sultan Anon sent for assistance due to certain issues you were having with your pregnancy?”

That explained it. This woman was the doctor Anon sent for awhile ago. Though, why he had to send to…wherever she came from, was beyond her, but never let it be said that Jasmine would refuse help when offered.

“Ah. Yes, thank you for coming Miss Mulan.” Jasmine spoke politely. You’ll excuse me for not standing to greet you, it’s just…well…my pregnancy has been a rough one since I got to this state.” The princess then gestured to her greatly expanded stomach.

Mulan simply smiled gently at that. “That’s part of why I’m here your majesty. You see, in my land we have a special lotion.” Mulan then pulled a rather large bottle from under her robes. “It’s specially designed to treat all of your aches and pains. If you like, I could apply it onto you?”

At the first mention of something that could finally end her soreness, Jasmine all but tore her robe off to better present herself to the doctor. Her pregnancy had caused many things to happen to her now exposed body. Her stomach was, as mentioned before, quite gravid now, easily extending past her breasts, her breasts had expanded in size significantly to the point none of her tops fit anymore and would regularly leak milk with even the slightest pressure (And oh did Anon and the Harem have fun when THAT started), and her hips and ass had expanded noticeably. “I have to say Mulan it’s rather odd to see a female Doctor. Not that I’m complaining mind you…”

Jasmine then turned to see the woman known as Mulan had, much to the jaded princess’ now lack of surprise, stripped down as well. Much to Jasmine’s actual surprise though, Mulan’s figure was less the softness of a merchant that she’d expected, but more like Urbosa’s. She was somewhat muscular and toned, almost like a soldier would be, though that did nothing to detract from her femininity. Her breasts, while not quite to Monique or even Jasmine’s level, were still on the larger side of the spectrum and exceptionally firm. Her legs weren’t as long as Jessica’s, but still had a good length to then and were smooth and just as toned as the rest of her. Finally, her ass was probably the firmest ass Jasmine had ever seen. A fair bit to grab, but no bounce whatsoever.

Mulan let out a little chuckle as she looked at Jasmine’s face. “You’re drooling a little bit your majesty.”

Jasmine quickly wiped her mouth as she looked away, her face bright red as she wiped her mouth. Mulan just laughed louder at the sight.

“Relax princess!” She said through the laughter. “I’ve been around Anon’s harem enough that I’m rather used to that reaction.”

“S-still,” Jasmine stuttered, “I am royalty. I’m supposed to be better than that! And why are you stripping down in the first place!?” Jasmine exclaimed in a desperate attempt to reclaim her dignity.

“Well princess,” Mulan said calmly as she sat beside Jasmine on the bed, “applying this lotion is a messy affair, and I’d rather not mess up my clothes.” She then poured a rather large glob of the stuff onto her hands, filling the room with the smell of lavenders. “Now please lay back so we can get started.”

With a mild grunt of discomfort, Jasmine laid back onto the bed, her heavily pregnant stomach pointing upward as her milk engorged breasts barely flattened due to their contents. Mulan then laced her lotion filled hands onto the princess’ stomach and began moving them around, gently massaging the lotion into her skin. The effects were felt near instantly by the gravid princess; the strain she constantly felt on her stomach was greatly alleviated causing Jasmine to let out soft moans of pleasure.

“Its good stuff isn’t it?” Mulan spoke with mirth as her hands started trailing down Jasmine’s legs, gently rubbing in the lotion into the smooth skin. “It works so quickly, it’s almost a miracle in itself.”

“I…I feel so relaxed…” Jasmine groaned out. “I haven’t felt this good in weeks!”

Mulan then moved herself inside of Jasmine’s legs, where she then started applying the lotion onto the inside of the princess’ thighs. “I must say I’ve never seen skin quite as nice as your’s princess. So silky and smooth, I could rub it all day.”

“Thank you Mulan.” Jasmine moaned. “It’s hard work keeping up…” Jasmine then pushed herself up on her shoulders to see Mulan gently stroking just on the sides of Jasmine’s pussy. “Oh for goodness sake, how did I not see this coming?!”

“I’m terribly sorry Princess,” Mulan moaned as she moved her head close enough to inhale Jasmine’s scent, “but I’ve never been able to help myself when it comes to this sort of thing.” Mulan then licked Jasmine’s pussy from the very bottom to the top of her clit, causing Jasmine to shudder in pleasure. “Anon and his harem can vouch for that.”

Jasmine just rolled her eyes at that. “Whatever, look, could you at least finish putting that lotion on me first?” She spoke with irritation in her voice. “I know how this normally goes by now, and at this point I normally wouldn’t object overly so, but I REALLY need that lotion before I’m up for anything like that.”

Mulan just smiled and slid up Jasmine’s front, her hands gathering more lotion from the princess’ stomach as she went before stopping at her milk engorged breasts. “As you wish your majesty.” Mulan then started gently massaging and groping at Jasmine’s tits, drawing sharp gasps from the princess with every squeeze and tweak of her nipples.

“C-Careful!” Jasmine moaned out, her legs grinding together, “If you keep doing that I’m…I’m going to…” URG!” With that, milk started flowing out from Jasmine’s nipples, flowing down her sides onto the bed below.

“Well we can’t have that.” Mulan whispered as she stared at the lactating breasts. “That’s just wasteful really. “She then moved her head to Jasmine’s right breast, latched her lips onto the leaking nipple, and started sucking, the sweet liquid flowing into her mouth and down her throat as she gulped it down.

“H-hey!” Jasmine managed to get out through her moaning, her hand trying futilely to push the nursing woman away from her. “That’s not for you! Damnit, get off!”

Mulan released her lips from the milk spurting nipple for a brief moment to stare at the irritated princess with a concerned look. “But Princess, it’s all just going to go to waste otherwise. Plus, this WILL help a great deal with the soreness of your breasts.”

Jasmine just blushed and looked away. “Trust me, I already knew about how this would help. Anon and I found that out awhile ago.”

Mulan just smiled and started licking at the milk still flowing out of Jasmine’s right nipple, eventually licking at the nipple itself. “Somehow I’m not surprised. Still, just let me work princess.” She then returned her mouth to the top of Jasmine’s breast and resumed sucking out the milk, her right hand squeezing at the breast to help with the flow, leaving Jasmine to just close her eyes and moan as Mulan eventually switched over to her left breast and start there after the right finally stopped giving milk.

As the last breast started to tap out, Mulan took one last long suck to get what remained, but rather than swallow it, she instead moved her head up to Jasmine’s and pressed her mouth against the princess’, her tongue forcing the royal’s mouth open and sharing her own breast milk which Jasmine quickly gulped down as she returned the kiss.

Eventually, the two broke apart, a trail of saliva connecting them before Mulan spoke up again.

“I’m going to need you to sit up for this last part princess.” She moaned as she moved away from the bed. “Just face the wall if you would, all that’s left is your back.”

With that, Jasmine obeyed Mulan’s orders, sitting upright and turning so that her backside was facing the door. She then heard to cap for the lotion bottle opening again, and what sounded like a significant amount of it being poured out. Oddly enough though, wherever Mulan was pouring that stuff, it was not anywhere on Jasmine’s person. Before she could question anything though, Jasmine felt something warm, firm with a bit of softness, and coated in the lotion pressing against her back. She then felt hot air blowing past her ear as Mulan’s voice whispered to her.

“Well princess, are you ready for the last of your treatment?” As Mulan said this, Jasmine felt the familiar weight of firm breasts with their diamond hard nipples pressing against her backside, slowly rubbing up and down as the other woman moaned out gently.”Because the last bit here is rather…intimate.”

“Mmmm…”Jasmine moaned out. “Do whatever you think will help.”

With that, Mulan began rubbing as much of herself as she could on Jasmine’s back, her breasts in particular had a lot of focus in rubbing the princess’ backside, while her pelvis ground against Jasmine’s gropeable ass, Mulan’s juices mixing with the lotion, with the princess herself doing nothing but leaning into Mulan’s rubbing and enjoying the sensations she was experiencing.

After awhile of this, Mulan’s hands moved towards Jasmine’s front where they then ducked under her stomach and onto Jasmine’s pussy, where they then began gently sliding their fingers in and out of her as Mulan continued to rub her front on Jasmine’s back. Jasmine, for her part, simply grabbed the back of Mulan’s head and pressed her lips against the lotioned up woman’s own, their tongues dueling against one another for dominance as the two moaned.

Eventually, with her pussy lips quivering around Mulan’s fingers, Jasmine came, her screams muffled by the lip lock. Eventually, the two broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

“I must say doctor…”Jasmine gasped out breathlessly, “That’s one of the best treatments I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you think so princess.” Mulan replied with no small amount of mirth in her voice. “That said, I feel that I should mention that I’m not a doctor.”

An uncomfortable silence settled into the room before Jasmine was able to bring herself to speak again.

“What?” She squeaked out, her eyes wide as plates.

The door to the bedroom opened up again, with Anon striding into the room.

“Jasmine, I know this is a long shot,” Anon began with no small amount of concern, “but you wouldn’t have happened to…” He then looked at the pair on the bed. “Well then,” he said with a grin, “I guess that wasn’t such a long shot. Princess Jasmine, I see you’ve already met Ambassador Fa Mulan of China.”

“…Ambassador?” Jasmine squeaked out of sheer panic. “I…I just did all that with a foreign dignitary!?”

“Mmm hmm.” Mulan affirmed before lifting one of her now soaked hands to her lips and started licking them. “I must say Anon, I rather like this one. She tastes a bit better than you do.”

“Well come now Mulan,” Anon spoke as he began disrobing, “we do have our regular negotiations to turn to here. Since you helped yourself to my houseguest, I assume that we can be expecting a bonus on top of our regular shipments this time around? Double the exploding powder perhaps?”

Mulan just stood up and moved to the front of Jasmine, her dripping snatch leaking juices onto the mattress as her scent wafted into Jasmine’s nose. “How about I triple it if the princess here can get me off?” She then placed her hand on the back of Jasmine’s head and pulled her forward, forcing the pregnant princess onto her knees before the Chinese ambassador.

“I think that’s up to Jasmine here.” Anon said as he slid behind Jasmine, his hands taking hold of her melons as his erect dick slid between her asscheeks. “Honestly though, I’m partial to that agreement.” He then started thrusting back and forth in between Jasmine’s cheeks, hot-dogging the pregnant princess.

“Wait!” Jasmine ordered as her hands grabbed Mulan’s hips. “What are you two talking about?!”

Mulan let off a light chuckle as she gently stroked Jasmine’s face. “Well my dear, my country produces a special little powder that, when exposed to flame, bursts into explosions. Anon arranged a nice little trade with me for it. Either he or someone associated with him gets me off and good, then I ensure he gets a yearly shipment.”

“I’d say I did pretty well for my first time negotiating” Anon added in as his hand reached for the lotion.

“As well as your first time pleasuring a woman.” Mulan added with a nod. She then turned her head towards Jasmine. “So what do you say princess? Want to see if you can’t help Anon out a bit?”

At that, Jasmine’s face took on a determined looks as she yanked the muscular woman towards her, the princess’ mouth latching onto the ambassador’s pussy, her tongue stroking up and down the slit with particular attention being paid to Mulan’s clit.

“Ooooh!” Mulan moaned out. “You and your girls have this one trained WELL Anon!”

“Well what can I say?” Anon grunted out as he slowly started pushing his now lotioned dick against Jasmine’s asshole. “You’d have to force Monique off her face with a stick sometimes.” He then managed to get the head of his cock inside the Princess’ ass, and slowly slid himself in till his pelvis was resting against Jasmine’s plush cheeks, causing the princess to moan around Mulan’s pussy, causing the ambassador to moan in pleasure.

The three of them continued on like that, Anon’s hips thrusting into Jasmine’s ass with a clap from her cheeks at the end of every thrust, Jasmine lapping at Mulan’s pussy, he tongue alternating between twisting and turning inside her or twilling in circles around her clit, while Mulan just rubbed Jasmine’s head while cooing sweet nothings into the air.

“Come on princess,” Mulan panted out as she began thrusting her hips forward to try and get more of Jasmine’s tongue inside her, “Just a little more. Just. A little. MMMORRRRE!” With that, Mulan’s cunt clamped down onto Jasmine’s tongue, her juices spraying all over the princess’ face. As she came down, Mulan knelt down so that she and Jasmine were now face to face. “I must say your majesty,” she moaned out as she licked her juices off of the princess’ face, “I might just quadruple the shipment at this rate.”

Rather than say anything, Jasmine just leaned in and kissed Mulan again, though much more forcefully than she had before, practically trying to claim the more muscular woman’s lips. At the sight of this, Anon’s thrusts sped up, the clapping of Jasmine’s ass now sounding like applause as he went, one of his hands gripping her breasts while the other grabbed at the princess’ hair. Soon after Anon started trading speed in his thrusting for power, his thrusts becoming long hard strides, the hand in Jasmine’s hair pulling her back and breaking her lip lock with Mulan.

“YES ANON!” She screamed, “DON’T STOP! DON’T EVER STOP! MY ASS IS YOURS! PLOW INTO ME DEEPER! CLAIM ME!”

With one final thrust and a grunt, Anon came deep inside Jasmine’s ass, the warmth from his seed causing Jasmine to reach her own orgasm, nearly collapsing to the bed if it wasn’t for Mulan moving quickly to keep her up. As Anon slowly pulled himself out of Jasmine’s ass, Mulan helped the princess lay on her side as Anon’s seed slowly pour out of Jasmine and onto the bed.

“So…” Jasmine gasped out, “what did you think?”

Mulan just smiled as she moved Jasmine onto her back. “I’d say I’m not quite done here yet.” Mulan then lowered herself between Jasmine’s legs and started lapping at her pussy lips, drawing groans from the exhausted princess.

Anon, after using a bit of water and a rag to clean himself up a bit (Nothing nasty, don’t worry, it’s just making sure) took up a position behind Mulan and pressed himself against her asshole this time. “Y’know Mulan,” he began as he started pressing forward, “I don’t believe you’ve ever let me have this hole.”

Mulan then moved her head back from Jasmine’s cunt before responding. “Well I suppose now is as good a time as any wouldn’t you?” She then returned to her ministrations on Jasmine, much to the Princess’ joy.

With that, Anon then forced his dick inside of Mulan’s ass as hard as he could, eventually popping the head in after some effort. While Jasmine’s ass was certainly tight, Mulan’s lifestyle had blessed her with an ass like a vice. It almost hurt as Anon slowly forced the rest of himself inside Mulan’s ass. How the Ambassador wasn’t screaming her head off was beyond Anon, but as his hips came to rest against Mulan’s muscular ass he decided he wasn’t gonna start complaining. He then began thrusting long slow thrusts, barely even making the bed squeak as he went.

Mulan, if her groaning from Anon’s actions was any indicator, was enjoying herself to no small degree. She’d stopped licking at Jasmine’s cunt and was currently thrusting fingers inside her again, two from each hand, while licking the princess’ clit at a rapid pace, Jasmine squirming and moaning all the while. Sweat dripping down their bodies as they went.

Anon’s thrusting began picking up speed again, but while Jasmine’s ass allowed for loud claps to echo through the room, Mulan’s much firmer one didn’t allow for as high a volume, though Anon’s strained grunting from trying to move in the tightassed ambassador was doing much to make up for that deficit.

“Goddamn Mulan, “Anon groaned out. “What the fuck do you do to keep your ass like this!?”

Mulan chuckled at that. “You’d be amazed what a soldier’s lifestyle can do for a person Anon.” She then stiffened as Anon’s hand reached around and grasped at Mulan’s clit. “Oh yeah!” She moaned, “You know EXACTLY what to do don’t you anon?”

Mulan then latched her lips onto Jasmine’s clit, causing the princess to go stiff as she came hard from the sensation, Mulan’s fingers nearly getting crushed from the sheer pressure Jasmine’s lower lips had a they clamped down. As this was happening Anon was beginning to reach his peak, and his thrusts were becoming more wild and manic as he got closer to the edge, with Mulan trailing not too much further behind him.

“That’s it Anon, “she groaned out, “keep thrusting! Harder! HARDER! HARRRDER! YES!”

With that, the two stiffened and came hard, their screaming echoing through the room until Anon finally collapse atop of Mulan, his dick still embedded inside her.

As the trio caught their breath, Jasmine added her own two cents. “Say, Mulan.”

“Hmm?” The ambassador mumbled in recognition.

“If you promise to come with the shipments every now and then, do you think you could arrange some exploding powder to come to Agrabah?”

“Mulan chuckled at that. “I think that could be arranged.” She muttered as she gently rubbed Jasmine’s thigh.

End of Chapter


	6. Back in Agrabah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, there is a fair bit of cuckoldry happening here. Don’t worry, it’s not going into full on Netorare levels here, but there IS a fair bit of Netori. (Kind of the same thing, but you’re rooting FOR the guy seducing the other guy’s lady.)

(Two years after Jasmine’s meeting with Anon and Mulan)

The return to Agrabah was a spectacularly bitter pill for Jasmine to swallow. Yes, she fully admitted that it was good to be back home, even if it was back behind the palace walls again, and her father was nothing short of ecstatic to see her again, but beyond that there was far more to miss.

She missed the girls in Anon’s harem, even Iris much to the princess’ surprise, acting more as her friends than the handmaidens she wrote them off as. She missed Anon ravishing her on a daily basis, claiming her over and over again. What she missed most however was something she honestly should’ve seen coming right from the start. The child she and Anon had made, their daughter Caronaria.

Looking back on it all, Jasmine wished she could kick her past self for not seeing THAT issue coming. Carrying around the child of the man who had conquered her in nearly every sense of the word, heck, even if she despised Anon still, Jasmine had carried Caronaria in her for nine months; of COURSE she was going to get attached. How he never saw this coming still amazed the princess to no end.

She still remembered those scant few weeks she was able to have with her. Caronaria was so tiny, but had such a strong grip on whatever she could grab. When she was hungry, it was impossible to get the little imp off of Jasmine’s breasts, though thinking back on Anon’s own habits, she may have just inherited Anon’s love of breasts. And her face, Jasmine still swore she would look just like herself as she grew up. It’d be a miracle if people didn’t manage to connect the dots. Eventually though, she couldn’t put off leaving for Agrabah.

It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been granted. Someone from Anon’s harem and even Mulan would always accompany the various shipments every month, and they ALWAYS brought Caronaria with them and stayed as long as they could. It hurt horribly having to call herself Auntie Jasmine, doubly so when the child started referring to her as such as she learned to talk, but it was the closest she was going to get in being a mother to her daughter. The only thing that really stood out to her was that Anon himself, much to her eternal frustration, never accompanied the water shipments. When she asked the others all she got was a sad look before they said he didn’t trust himself not to try something.

With time though, all things faded. The pain from the separation from her daughter lessened significantly, the constant visits from the harem alleviated her loneliness (Even Iris was surprisingly good company), and even her desire for Anon had all but faded, allowing her to try and move on to other men. Of course, finding someone capable of taking Anon’s place was…a hassle to put it bluntly. Oh, they all claimed to have his authority and dominance, but they all buckled so quickly it was rather funny, doubly so when Rahja got involved, but then she met Aladdin.

Now, Aladdin didn’t have Anon’s dominance. But he DID have Anon’s carefree attitude, and a fair bit of Anon’s charm though mixed with a more tender nature. He was basically a less aggressive Anon. Well, until that thing with Jafar at any rate. (That said, where did Jafar get the idea for that outfit he made her wear? He couldn’t have been in the crowd when Iris put her on display…)

Needless to say, she fell in love with Aladdin pretty damn quick. He reminded her so much of Anon how could she not? What followed was a whirlwind romance of adventure and the like up until her wedding day, which after one more adventure, went smoothly enough though Anon’s kingdom had to send a representative due to issues of some sort tying up Anon. What issues, she was never told, but it was apparently enough to drag the harem into it. Of course, after the wedding came Aladdin and Jasmine’s wedding night which was…

Which was…

…Well, it was nice really. She came every time they were together after all, but there was just something…lacking with Aladdin when compared to Anon. She didn’t know what to make of it, but Aladdin just wasn’t nearly as satisfying. His taste, his touch, his smell, his size, none of it hit her buttons like Anon. That’s not to say she didn’t try either. Aphrodisiacs, lotions to increase sensitivity, nothing worked It all left her with a constant itch she just couldn’t scratch and it was driving her crazy.

What made it all worse was that an issue had apparently come up with their water shipments, necessitating her father to go to Mus to see what was going on, and he took Aladdin with him to better teach the future sultan the finer parts of negotiation, leaving Jasmine alone with her frustrations.

Thus, with nothing that could remotely take her mind off of her frustrations, Jasmine found herself on a balcony, clad in her classic blue outfit, overlooking her city in the dark of night, reminiscing on days long past. So lost in her thoughts that she never noticed someone else joining her on the balcony until that person spoke up.

“Gotta say princess, after two years you are easily a much more attractive sight than that city.” Came a rather familiar voice. With a startled jump, Jasmine turned around to see a sight she’d desperately missed for the past two years. Anon, with a happy smirk on his face. “So how’s it been?” He asked cheerfully.

Jasmine was silent for a long moment, tears trailing down her eyes at the sight of the man who claimed her standing before her. As Anon opened his arms, Jasmine ran to him, a smile on her face that slowly turned to a scowl as she slapped the foreign sultan once she got close to him.

“I can admit,” Anon groaned as he held his face, “I deserved that.” Anything else he might have had to say was cut off as Jasmine wrapped herself around Anon in a tight hug, her breasts and her face pressed into her chest as she sobbed lightly into his shirt. “Well this is familiar.” Anon mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the crying princess.

Eventually, the princess calmed down enough to start talking again, though slightly muffled by Anon’s shirt. “You bastard!” she sobbed angrily, “Two years! Two damned years without so much as a letter from you!” She started pounding her fists against his chest at this point. “Why!? Just tell me why!”

Anon just sighed as he gently rubbed Jasmine’s back. “Tell you what,” he began in a comforting tone, “you let me take a seat, and then I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Jasmine turned to look at the balcony. “There’s only one seat though. I mean, if you give me some time I could fiIIII!” Jasmine was cut off as Anon lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to the balcony, before sitting in the chair and plopping her down into his lap, her ass right on top of his crotch. Despite all that she had been through with him and the others, Jasmine couldn’t help but blush as she looked away from him. “I AM a married woman now you know.” She grumbled.

Anon just chuckled as he started rubbing the future queen’s back. “Well then,” he began calmly, “What did you want to talk about first?”

Jasmine had an answer to that almost immediately, “Caronaria. How has she been doing since I last saw her?”

Anon just smiled as a wistful look fell on his eyes. “She’s doing wonderfully really. Heck, she’s usually running most of us ragged through the palace. Never thought I’d see the day Iris and Urbosa were winded.”

Jasmine smiled at that, remembering her daughter’s own escapades through the palace. She then spoke up again, “So. Why have you been avoiding me for so long if I may ask? And why are you here and not back in Mus waiting for my father and Aladdin?”

Anon’s face turned stern at that question, “Well, first off I just wanted your father and husband out and about for a few days so we could talk more privately. As for why I’ve been avoiding you…well…It’s not exactly an easy thing to answer I’m afraid…”

“Try.” Jasmine said in a tone that would brook no arguments.

Anon sighed before continuing on. “Well, for starters, there’s the fact that I’m pretty certain if I DID ever visit in the earlier days, we’d e fucking every free moment we had, most likely knocking you up again, and with no way to hide what happened. Rather doubt your father would’ve been content with a forced marriage at that point given everything else.”

“Fair enough,” Jasmine said, “so what about at my wedding? None of you showed up!”

“Well,” Anon began casually, “For starters, same issue as before. I’m not about to run the risk of cuckolding a man on his wedding day. Secondly, I had a rather severe issue back home that required everyone’s attention.”

“Which was?” Jasmine inquired as her eyes looked up at Anon.

Anon paused for a long moment before finally answering the princess in his lap. “My own wedding…” he said with no small amount of discomfort.

“Explain. Now.” Jasmine spoke in a very dangerous tone.

“In my defense, I had no idea something like that was going to happen.” Anon began, “You see, there’s this queen in a kingdom to the West by the name of Elsa, never married, recently took the throne, and looking to expand trade in the East, and she’s offering something that would be an undeniable boon to Mus.”

“So what could this harlot offer your kingdom that Agrabah could not?” Jasmine asked, her tone still dripping with venom.

Anon winced as he spoke again, “A way to transport larger quantities of water, with less effort on our part. Right now, we have to use enormous containers to ship water because a fair amount of it evaporates in transit. But this queen, and I have NO idea how she does it, can produce massive quantities of ice.”

“What does Ice have to do with anything?” Jasmine spat.

“A lot Jasmine.” Anon spoke firmly. “By shipping large blocks of ice, the water has to melt before it can start evaporating. This lets us ship more water, with smaller transports and containers, farther distances. That is a MASSIVE boon for us in terms of trade.”

Jasmine was silent for a long while before speaking up again in a very hurt tone, “So this is why you came to visit then? To wait until the bridges were all burned before leaving me for another woman? And what about Caronaria!? She’s supposed to be your heir for Allah’s sake!”

“And she will be!” Anon spoke up in a panic, “I’m not gonna bore you with the details, but Caronaria WILL inherit Mus, while any offspring between Elsa and I rule her kingdom. As for why I came to visit, the truth of the matter is that I realized recently that I accidently cheated you with our agreement so long ago.”

At that, Jasmine raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Oh? I’d like to know how.”

Anon’s hand moved from Jasmine’s back to her hip, causing the seated princess to jump a bit, “Well Jasmine, you’ve provided me with an heir, but I’ve separated a mother from her child. It only seems fair that we make me into a father separated from his child.”

Jasmine’s eyes rose up to look at Anon’s own pair as Anon’s hands started rubbing her hips. “You ARE aware that I’m a married woman right? And that I love my husband?”

“Yes, I do Jasmine.” Anon groaned as has hands started pawing and groping at Jasmine’s ass, “and what I’m recommending is fairness. Love has nothing to do with it.” He then started lightly kissing Jasmine’s neck, causing the princess to shudder in pleasure.

“Anon please,” Jasmine moaned out as she desperately tried to push away from Anon, “We can’t! If I get pregnant…”

Anon slid his hands inside Jasmine’s pants for more direct access to her gropeable ass, reveling in her skin’s smoothness, “Then they’ll think it’s your husband’s Jasmine. I’m assuming you and Aladdin do have sex on a decent basis, yes?”

Jasmine just moaned as she struggled to think clearly, “We…we do…but it’s been awhile and mmmmm.”

Anon interrupted her protests with a passionate lip lock, one of his hands removed from her ass, and grasping the back of her head, keeping the princess still as he practically face fucked her with his tongue. As they broke away, a trail of saliva dangling between them, Jasmine wrapped her arms around Anon’s neck, “But that doesn’t mean I haven’t missed you.” She moaned out before forcing her lips against Anon’s own, the two moaning gently as Jasmine ground her pelvis against Anon’s.

Anon then moved his hands to Jasmine’s thighs, and with a grunt lifted her up as he stood up, their lips still mashed against each other. He then lowered her onto the balcony’s railing, her back to the city and her feet a few inches off the ground. Anon then broke the kiss and stepped back, gazing at the now breathless princess, her breasts heaving heavily as she attempted to catch her breath, her nipples poking through her top. With not even a second thought, he reached out with both of his hands, and grasped both of her large orbs, squeezing them roughly as the princess gasped and moaned.

“Good lord but I missed you.” Anon growled out as his hands grasped the sides of Jasmine’s top, splitting it apart with one strong pull, leaving the princess’ breasts exposed and quaking as she shuddered from the cold, the tattered remains of her top flew away on the wind. Anon then leaned his head down and started nuzzling Jasmine’s breasts, licking and sucking at the generous amount of flesh while his hands squeezed them together, causing Jasmine to groan as her arms wrapped around Anon’s head, pressing him harder against her bosom.

“Oh Anon…” Jasmine moaned as she squirmed on the railing. “Don’t tease me; I’ve needed you inside me for too long!”

At that, Anon took a hand off of her tits and moved it to the front of her dampening pants before grabbing hold and pulling, tearing the front of the crotch off and leaving it to dangle, leaving her dripping pussy exposed. He then lowered his pants enough to allow his member out before moving both of his hands to Jasmine’s hips for leverage. After a brief moment to ensure he was aimed properly, he looked right into Jasmine’s eyes before thrusting himself fully into the princess in one firm thrust, causing her to throw her head back as she desperately tried to hold back her moans.

“Yesssss!” She hissed through grit teeth, “Oh I’ve missed having you inside me Anon!”

Anon said nothing, instead focusing on thrusting into the princess, his hands gripping her hips hard to keep her on the balcony as he plowed her with long, strong thrusts, causing Jasmine to grunt as he bottomed out, her breasts shaking wildly with every impact.

“So tell me,” Anon grunted out as he thrust, “how do I compare to your husband?”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Jasmine gasped out, “Y-you’re both dIFFFerent, Oh Allah, He…he’s much more gentleEEE and, oh yes, you’re just more, more! MORE!” Jasmine’s descriptions faded as she began babbling incoherently as Anon picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Anon just grinned as he stared at the incoherent princess. “I wonder,” he said in a low tone, “what would the people below us think if they could see you now?” Jasmine’s eyes regained their focus at hearing that. Anon continued on, “To see their beloved princess in the arms of a foreign sultan, getting fucked like a common whore and loving very second of it!” His thrusts became more rapid at this point as Jasmine clung her arms to Anon, her juices flowing to the ground between them. “”Heh. You love the idea even after all this time, don’t you Jasmine? “

Rather than answer him, Jasmine instead forced her lips to Anon’s, muffling her scream as her pussy quivered in orgasm, drawing Anon himself over the edge from the increased pressure, their combined juices pooling on the floor beneath them as they slowly came down from their highs, the two panting for breath as they parted.

“By…By Allah I’ve missed this.” Jasmine gasped out as she basked in the afterglow.

Anon simply nodded, his hands rubbing Jasmine’s thighs. Eventually though, Anon voiced a question he’d had on his mind for a fair bit now. “So,” he began, “where exactly is your bedroom?”

Jasmine’s face took on a confused look at that question. “Down the hall, third on the right. But whYYYY!” Jasmine let out a small shriek as Anon threw her on top of his shoulder like a slab of meat and started marching down the hall till he found the door in question. Without a second thought, he pushed open the door and strode inside.

\--------------------------------

Inside the room was what you could expect from the bedroom of a royal couple. Fancy dressers, access to a balcony, but most importantly was the large bed with privacy curtains. After kicking the doors closed, Anon flung Jasmine onto the mattress where she landed with a small oof.

“ _Am I really going to do this?”_ Jasmine thought to herself as Anon started undressing himself before he started ridding the princess of her shoes and the remains of her pants, “ _Am I really about to defile my wedding bed with another man?”_ Her eyes shut as she thought on this. “ _True, I already defiled my marriage, but this is taking it to an entirely different level._ She felt the part of the mattress on the sides of her head shift. “ _I shouldn’t do this, I need to stop.”_ She then opened her eyes and saw Anon’s erect member dangling in front of her face, with Anon on all fours above her.

“ _Fuck it,”_ Jasmine thought, “ _I’m not ending this early. This is happening. ”_ She then grasped at Anon’s dick with both of her hands and started jerking him off, her hands stroking back and forth slowly. “Oh, you’ve missed this haven’t you Anon?” Jasmine whispered huskily. All she got in response was a groan, but as Anon’s hips thrust forward, she smirked at the unspoken answer. “Yeah, I knew you did.” She then leaned up and licked at the head before giving it a long suck, a small popping noise going out as she pulled her head back. “There’s nothing quite like a royal mouth is there?” She then took hold of Anon’s hips, helping to guide his erection into her mouth, slowly sliding the entirety of Anon’s cock down her throat.

“Mmm.” Jasmine moaned around the erection in her mouth, causing Anon to shudder from the vibrations. He then began slowly thrusting in and out of Jasmine’s mouth, the princess’ mouth slurping and sucking all the while.

“Mmph!” *Slurp*” Mmmf!” *Schlorp* “Mmmm!” *Schlop* “GRHK!”

Jasmine then started choking as Anon suddenly thrust himself down to the base of his dick and held himself there, Jasmine gurgling and coughing around his mast all the while as he ground his crotch into her face. Before her vision could start fading however, Anon pulled out just as quickly as he had started thrusting, leaving Jasmine to enter into a coughing fit as he slid down so that his pelvis was just below the princess’ breasts.

As soon as Jasmine caught her breath, she leaned down to glare at Anon. “You KNOW I hate it when you do that.” She growled at the sultan from elsewhere. Anon did nothing but gently bat at the sides of Jasmine’s breasts, causing the generous orbs to jiggle. With a roll of her eyes, Jasmine moved her hands to the sides of her breasts and pressed them together, forming a tight valley. Anon then slid his member between Jasmine’s tits until his hips hit the bottom of her breasts, the head of his member touching her lips. Anon then began thrusting, slowly fucking the princess’ tits, his hips letting out a light clapping sound as they slapped at the bottom of her breasts, each slap causing Jasmine’s breasts to quake lightly.

“I swear Anon,” Jasmine began as she gazed at the head of Anon’s pre leaking dick, “I really don’t get what you see in this.”

Anon grabbed at Jasmine’s nipples, drawing a moan out of the princess that grew louder as he pulled them upwards. “Well your majesty, “he began with a smile, “I’d imagine it’s just something us men will keep a secret.” He then began thrusting wildly into her cleavage, the smacking of his hips against her breasts echoing throughout the room and mixing with Anon and Jasmine’s groans.

Not too much longer from that, Anon released his grip on Jasmine’s nipples and grabbed at Jasmine’s hands as his thrusting picked up speed and he began breathing heavier. Jasmine’s eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She then opened her mouth wide just as Anon thrust one final time, his dick erupting as his seed shot out, spraying Jasmine in the face, most of it hitting her open mouth, but plenty still hitting the rest of her head. As Anon came down from his high, his grip relaxed and he fell to the side in a panting heap.

Jasmine just turned her head to stare at Anon with an annoyed look on her face She then leaned over to the opposite side of the bed where a towel and bowl of water had been placed for just such an occasion. (If there was ONE area Aladdin matched Anon, it was ammo.) After she had cleaned herself, she crawled over to Anon, straddled him so that his now half mast cock with pressed between his stomach and her cunt and glared right in his face.

“You’re still so wasteful.” She growled at Anon as she began grinding against his member. “If you’re serious about knocking me up again, you can’t afford to waste so much as a drop Anon.”

Anon let out a little chuckle as he stroked Jasmine’s legs. “I must say Princess; you strike me as much more eager for this arrangement then you were before.”

Jasmine felt anon slowly return to full mast. “Just shut up and fuck me.” She groaned out as she lifted her hips enough to aim his now erect member and slid it inside her, a loud groan echoing out from the two through the room. “Oh Allah Anon,” Jasmine moaned as she settled atop of Anon, “you always make me feel so full.” She then began rocking her hips back and forth, squishing noises mixing with their moaning.

“C’mon Jasmine.” Anon moaned out as his hands reached up to rest on her hips. “Show me how much you missed this.” He then gave her hips a small slap to further drive the point. With a grunt, Jasmine placed her hands on Anon’s chest to better give herself leverage as she started lifting her hips up and down, the bed beneath the lovers squeaking all the while.

“You know Jasmine,” Anon grunted out, “I had another question about your husband.”

“Ohhh,” Jasmine moaned out as one of her hands moved to her bouncing breasts, massaging one while the other was free to flail, “Don’t talk about him right now please.”

“Can’t help it.” Anon responded casually. “Just too curious, so I have to know, who’s better?”

Jasmine stopped riding Anon as she looked him in the eyes, her own wide with shock at the question. “W-What!?” She exclaimed.

“Who’s better?” Anon asked again. “I know you said we were different in how we fucked your brains out,” as he said this he ground into Jasmine’s pussy, causing the princess to moan, “But I want to know which of us does you better?”

Now, despite what she was currently doing, Jasmine loved Aladdin dearly, there was no two ways about that. One just did not go through what she had with him and not feel SOMETHING for the other. But…there really was no two ways about it. Aladdin was a gentleman, kind and loving, and while it was nice in its own way, for Jasmine it just didn’t measure up to Anon’s methods. It wasn’t the humiliation or the degradation, though she had grown to enjoy those aspects, but the domination. If she gave Anon any chance, he would tear her clothes off and ravish her until she couldn’t walk, and she loved every moment of it.

But that love for Aladdin forced her to at least TRY and say nothing. In a desperate attempt to get Anon’s mind off of the question Jasmine started lifting and lowering her hips wildly as she moaned louder than ever.

“Ooooh! Come on Anon!” She said as she rode the foreign sultan’s dick, her tits bouncing wildly as she arched her back to better display them, “Enough with the fooling around! Fuck me hard and give me another baby!”

Anon however, was not having that. He grabbed hold of Jasmine’s hips and pulled her down, forcing her to sit unmoving on Anon’s dick no matter how much she struggled. “No Jasmine,” Anon said firmly, “I want to know, and until you tell me we aren’t doing anything else.”

This was horrible for Jasmine. Two years from Anon, her thirst finally able to be quenched, and he was denying her after some, admittedly very filling, samples! She struggled to hold out, but between Anon slowly starting to grind into her again and her own desires, that resistance was quickly wearing out. Finally, just as Anon looked to be settling in to go to sleep, Jasmine muttered what she had to say.

“You.”

“I’m sorry?” Anon asked. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

“You’re better.” Jasmine muttered louder as she struggled to move her hips.

“Y’know, if you’re not going to tell me, we can just go to bed.” Anon said mockingly.

“YOU DAMNIT! YOU!” Jasmine screamed desperately. “YOU’RE BETTER THAN ALADDIN! YOU’RE BETTER THAN HE’LL EVER BE! JUST PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME!”

Anon just smiled at hearing that. “Can do Jasmine.” He said warmly. Rather than take his hands off of her hips however, Anon flipped the princess to the side so that her back was on the mattress, with Anon on top of her. Then, with no affection or tenderness, started slamming himself into Jasmine’s depths with near bruising force, the bed rocking from his impacts as Jasmine shrieked with each thrust, her tits bouncing upwards.

“OH! OH ANON!” Jasmine screamed out, “YES! DON’T STOP! DON’T EVER STOP!” Jasmine wrapped her legs around Anon’s waist, tightly wrapping around him and ensuring that his thrusts would be quicker, her arms wrapped around his neck, dragging his head down to the side of her neck as she clung desperately to him, sweat pouring off of their bodies.

“That’s it Jasmine!” Anon hissed in her ear, “Moan and scream for me! Just like the little slut you really are!”

“JUST FOR YOU ANON!” Jasmine screamed in her defense, “I’M YOUR SLUT!”

“DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!” Anon shouted back. With a grunt, he lifted himself off of Jasmine despite her desperate grip, and with no small amount of effort on his part grabbed hold of her legs and pulled them apart, ending her leg lock on him. He then moved said legs into a position he hadn’t done since the first time he took her, placing her legs on his shoulders and then leaning forward, pressing down on Jasmine, his member going deeper inside of her until is finally pressed against the entrance to her womb, causing Jasmine’s eyes to roll into the back of her head from sheer mind numbing bliss.

“Now listen.” Anon said in a stern voice. “Your husband is free to have your heart; he is free to have your body, but your womb? It belongs to only us. All of your sons and daughters will be sired by me. Is that understood?”

“Yes!” Jasmine groaned. “Only you Anon! Please, give it to me! Give me another child!”

With that, Anon resumed fucking Jasmine. His every thrust long and slow on the exit, but always slammed in with as much force as he could muster, forcing the air out of Jasmine’s lungs with every thrust as Anon plowed her into the mattress. Jasmine’s mouth was hanging open, her tongue dangling as Anon went, her mind nearly completely blank.

“Grk!” Anon groaned out. “I’m coming Jasmine! I’m gonna cum right into your womb!”

Jasmine’s response was nothing but incoherent babbling, but if the quivering in her pussy was any indicator, she wasn’t too far behind. With one final thrust, Anon let out a primal yell as his seed flooded in inside of Jasmine’s cunt, flooding her womb and then some as his load slowly poured out from around them, Jasmine’s back arching as she screamed, her own juices mixing with Anon’s and joining his own beneath the two.

With a long drawn out moan from the two, Anon collapsed atop of Jasmine, her legs falling to the sides, both sultan and princess gasping desperately to catch their breath. Eventually, Jasmine gently wrapped her arms and legs around Anon as she clung to him to better feel him. Eventually she muttered out something that Anon could barely catch.

“I love you.”

Anon just smiled as he picked himself up and stared at Jasmine’s brown eyes before leaning down, his lips meeting hers again, much more gently than before with Jasmine eagerly returning the kiss. Eventually though, a twitching sensation between her lower lips forced her to break off the kiss with an annoyed look on her face. “Really Anon? I know you’re just about always ready, but…really?”

Anon’s smile turned into a smirk as he lifted one of Jasmine’s legs and moved the princess so that she was on her side, the leg Anon grabbed resting on his shoulder again. “Princess,” he began cheerfully, “I’ve been going cold on any sexual relations for this for a week, something that pissed the harem off to no end I might add, just for this. If we aren’t still going by the time the sun rises, I’m going to be a massive disappointment to myself.”

Any further dialogue was stifled by moaning as Anon began thrusting into Jasmine again.

\---------------------------------------

They carried on like that throughout the night and into the morning, Anon claiming every inch of Jasmine that he comfortably could, until she was practically dripping with his seed. Sometime at noon the day after, Aladdin and Jasmine’s father had returned. Apparently Anon had sent them a messenger that he would be coming to Agrabah to meet with them over the issues, but the messenger had gotten lost, and the two groups somehow never met each other on the way to the other’s kingdom. After a bit of good humored laughter at the situation, this actually helped ensure that the meeting went smoothly. Of course, they never did find out that there was no messenger, nor what Anon was actually doing in Agrabah.

There would be many stories written from this point, of the many ways Anon and Jasmine met to fornicate like Rabbits. Awkward conversations when Aladdin recommended engaging “His” and Jasmine’s children with Elsa and Anon’s own, MANY meetings with the rest of the Harem, and on. Such matters however, are far beyond this fanfic.

Y’know. Unless the author wants to put that in as a side chapter or something.

End. (For now until further notice.)


	7. Side Story: Meeting Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon meets the first of his Harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is certainly gonna be interesting, making a fanfic of a fan character. Like some kind of Fanception.  
> For those of you not in the know, Iris is a character created by an artist called Akabur for his game Princess Trainer. Basically, it’s where a good bit of the inspiration of this story stems from and I’d very much recommend you check it out if you get a chance. Akabur may be one of the few people with a worse work ethic than me, but when he’s on the ball he’s the stuff of porn legend in my book!  
> Anyway, enough of my rambling, let’s get to the fic!  
> As an aside, I’d like to stress that Iris is a FREAKY kind of kinky. Like, violent kind of kinky. If the idea of getting downright abusive during sex is not your cup of tea, 1. You’ve been warned, and 2. I don’t blame you, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like Iris and I really wanted to write this chapter, and not including that would’ve been a disservice to her and her creator. So blame Akabur for this, not me.  
> \-----------------------

The Kingdom of Mus occupies a rather odd spot in the deserts. In a land with more sand than anything else, Mus stands as the only kingdom with more water than sand. As you might imagine, this has led to it becoming one of the more prosperous nations among the great deserts, with every nation offering everything they could to get regular and massive shipments of the precious liquids.

That said however, wealth tends to attract the eyes of those who have none for themselves. People whom could best be described as parasites clinging to an animal and sucking on any scraps they can force off of their host. While today the roads leading to and from Mus are quite safe, it was not too long ago that they were the most treacherous roads to traverse in the desert.

What caused such a shift in the roads you ask? Well that is a tale that began a few years back before Anon first met Jasmine…

\--------------------------------

Among the sands of the Sultanate of Mus, far from any other signs of civilization lay a group of tents spread out in a seemingly random pattern. In the center of the tents was a large bonfire, and around the bonfire there were people. Not normal people though, no. Not honest men and women and children enjoying a night of revelry in some type of festival. No, these men were some of the worst cutthroats, bandits, and bastards ever born to raid the sands.

The cause for their celebration could be seen strewn around the camp. Large barrels of water and wine, fine foods from the land and sea, and chest upon chest of gold and gems, all of which had been taken from the now shattered remains of what looked to be a particularly fancy caravan with a pack of camels lounging nearby.

The festivities soon came to a stop however, as a man holding a goblet of wine stood atop a large platform. At first glance one might be forgiven for not thinking much of him. While he was well muscled, he was also rather short, cutting a stout figure that would barely reach past the belly of most people. However, a closer look at the man revealed he was much more than one would first think. While stout, none of him was fat, with muscles bulging from every part of him, one of his eyes was milky white with a nasty looking scar, and his lightly bearded face beheld a cunning, yet brutal mind. As the man stood up, the crowd around him began chanting.

“MASLAB! MASLAB! MASLAB!”

Maslab. Known to many as the devil amongst the dunes, was well known to any and all who attempted to traverse Mus’ roads as the biggest threat anyone with wealth of any type could face. Brutally cunning and cunningly brutal, he and his marauders would strike traders, transports, even royal processions without mercy, take anything of value, and return to the sands without a trace beyond the battered guards and merchants.

With a wave of his free hand, the chanting settled down and the bandit leader addressed the crowd of reprobates around him.

“Well boys, we’ve had some hauls in our time haven’t we? We’ve swiped gems and supplies from countless merchants, snuck out with weapons meant for the very people meant to be guarding the roads, we’ve even swiped the odd water shipment just for kicks!” He paused as a round of chuckles went out among his men. “But this? Not only did we get all of that and more, we have a way to get even more in a few days!” Another cheer roared out as he soaked in the applause. “So tonight! Eat, drink, and be merry! For soon, we’ll get to do it again!”

The celebrations continued as Maslab turned and walked off to a tent far away from the festivities. He pulled aside the drape serving as a door and saw two people inside it.

The first of the two was a woman. A rather tall woman with smooth, light brown skin and dark, wavy hair, cut short enough to reach the top of her neck. Her figure was a good mix of curvy with large breasts and squeezable hips, and toned with a noticeable amount of muscle on her exposed stomach and arms and was garbed in a pair of purple silken pants with a number of daggers and other such blades wrapped around her slim waist and a matching top, both of which had clearly seen better days with a black vest around her top and a matching belt and gold coin lined choker around her waist and neck. Finally there were various bits of gold hanging off of her with a particularly shiny bit coming from a naval piercing and a pair of gold coins that had been converted into earrings.

What stood out though was her face. While her face was quite pretty, the features carrying strange mix of youthful vigor and experienced sharpness with eye shadow and lipstick only making her more attractive as they accented her sharp green eyes and full lips, two things stood out that would make one wary of her. The first being a light scar across her left eye. While it didn’t take away from her beauty, it did much to give her a dangerous air as did her second feature, her eyes, while undeniably lovely, belied a ferociousness that one normally saw in apex predators in jungles.

The other person, bound to a post and sitting on the floor, was the younger but still unmistakable form of the future sultan of the Kingdom of Mus, Anon, looking for all intents and purposes more like a man spending the night at a tavern rather than the captured hostage that he was.

The girl, looking over and seeing Maslab enter the tent let out an unladylike snort. “Sounds like it’s getting pretty rowdy out there. Bet it’d be fun to join in on.”

Maslab’s face fell into a stern, though not harsh, glare at the younger woman. “Iris, You know you aren’t going out there. We need somebody here to watch him. “He gestured towards the bound prince. “Besides, you know I don’t trust my men around you when the wine starts pouring.”

“Oh come on dad!” the girl, apparently named Iris, whined in that way only a teenage daughter could, “you know I can handle myself when the guys get grabby!”

The stout father chuckled beside himself. “I know you can girl, that’s half the problem. Three of my men had to retire after what you did to their hands.” A dark scowl then crossed his face. “A far better fate had I caught them mind, but still…” He then relaxed and continued. “Plus, you’re the only one I can trust to watch our little hostage and not do anything stupid with him.”

Iris seemed to cheer slightly at the combination of trust and praised given to her. Meanwhile Anon, who had been quiet up till this point, finally spoke up.

“So, am I right to assume you’re Maslab? The leader of this group of bandits?”

With a sharp glare, Iris drew and threw one of her daggers, imbedding the blade in the post he was tied to with just a few scant inches between Anon and a rather painful haircut. “Shut it princey! If we want you to talk, we’ll tell you!”

Anon just stared at Iris with no small amount of amusement. “Well miss, I wanted to comment on how good you looked in purple, but I figured this wasn’t the right time.

While Iris began sputtering at the unexpected flippedness of Anon, Maslab’s good eye shot right towards Anon with a loud bout of laughter. “Why yes. Yes I am. And you need no introduction, do you Prince Mus?” His tone turned mocking as he continued, “I do hope your accommodations are to your liking your highness.”

With a shrug, Anon turned his look to Iris. “Well, the seating could use some work, but the view has been rather nice.” A harsh glare and a fondle of a drawn dagger from Iris made him clamp up but Anon was surprised when Maslab started laughing.

“Gyahaha! A funny prince! That’s a rare thing! Almost as rare as a prince who was stupid enough to wander through a desert with treasure, food, wine, water, and not so much as a single guard! So, Prince, what exactly were you thinking?”

Anon, nonplussed by the fact he was being talked down to, stated it all simply. “I was looking for your group actually.”

“Huh?” Maslab and Iris both spoke in confused unison.

“Exactly what I said. I was looking for you lot specifically to give you those goods.”

Maslab was dumbstruck enough by this revelation that Iris was able to take the lead. “Okay, just…why!? Why would you be TRYING to deliver goods to us?!”

Well, that’s simple. I want to hire you and your clan.” Seeing that Iris and her father were currently at risk of their eyes making a run for it he continued. “Let me explain, Maslab, you and your bandits have been raiding our roads and paths for a good long while now. For the most part Mus was willing to just ignore it, the loss of wealth was negligible and the loss of life was surprisingly nonexistent.” He then turned his head to the side and started muttering. “Hell, some of the guards have even been getting dates with their scars.” A shake of his head got Anon back on track.

“Anyway, you’ve recently started getting a bit too bold and that’s starting to affect our trade with other countries and that just cannot stand. Now, my father wanted to march Mus’ armies through the desert and deal with you on a permanent basis, but marching an army around trying to find you would be costly in time, money, and lives, so I convinced him to let me try something.”

“So the almighty kingdom of Mus is giving a lowly bandit clan offerings?” Iris chided mockingly. “That’s actually kind of funny.”

Anon’s face took on an annoyed look. “Hardly, Harlot.” Seeing Iris’ shocked face at that insult he smirked and continued on. “Like I said, I want to hire you. See, I was mentored under a ruler of a faraway city for a time, and he taught me something that stuck with me. If a city wants to lower the crime rate, either the guard has to work harder, or the thieves have to work less. So, I figured why not just encourage you to work less? So I thought I’d give you an offer.” He then gestured outside. “That loot you caught me with? You get a shipment just like it every month, and in exchange you stop raiding the caravans. Heck, we’ll even double it if you deal with any other bandit clans that spring up.”

Maslab just stared at the prince before him, his good eye twitching as he thought about this. “You…every month you say? And more if we…” His face then turned stern. “And why would you offer us this!?”

Anon just shrugged. “Honestly, if trade picks back up again, the treasure out there would be a pittance. We honestly stand less to lose by paying you to stay away, and we’d be saved having to write letters to widows.”

Maslab just nodded mindlessly as he turned to walk out of the tent. “I’ll…I’ll think about it. ..Iris, keep watch on him. I need to go talk with some of the others.

Without a second glance, the bandit leader left, leaving Anon with said leader’s daughter. After a quiet moment, Iris began chuckling.

“That’s a first. Never seen him so stunned.” She then turned to look at Anon. “I gotta say, you’re pretty ballsy for royalty. I figured you’d be balling your eyes out, begging for your guards by now.”

Anon just smiled. “Well what can I say? A few years in that city kind of ensures your nerves are made of solid steel.”

The two sat in silence for awhile, the sounds of the festive bandits the only noise they could hear before Iris turned around and began speaking quietly.

“Harlot huh?”

Now, Anon was no stranger to women at this point in his life. He knew enough to know when he’d managed to hurt a girl in some way, but a girl like Iris should not have been affected by being called that. Hell, she should’ve been used to being called worse. Still, never let it be said that even a man like Anon couldn’t feel some guilt at unintentionally hurting a woman in some way.

“Um…sorry about that. I…kinda got a little caught up in the moment back there.”

Iris didn’t respond for a moment before letting out a very depressed sounding sigh and slump.

“Figures. First time someone sober looks at me like a woman and he didn’t really mean it.”

Anon could almost feel his brain cramp at that. “Eh?”

Iris turned around to look at Anon, her face showing no small amount of aggravation and misery. “Don’t try and mock me. I know you don’t think of me like a woman. No one does. They see me, carrying around my daggers, hauling treasure, and stabbing assholes, and all they see is a bandit. The only time anyone ever sees me as a woman is when they’re drunk, and then I usually have to hurt them when they start getting grabby.”

Anon for the first time in a long while, was left with nothing to say at that revelation. He gave a quick once over on Iris’ figure. Her curvature, her long legs, her slightly scarred face, all in all there was only one conclusion Anon could come to.

“You must’ve met a lot of SPECTACULARLY stupid men then miss.”

Iris’ eyes widened slightly at hearing that as Anon continued on. “I mean, I’ve met plenty of gorgeous women in my life, and I can honestly say any man with half a brain would be willing to give up vast fortunes just for a night with you.”

Iris stared at Anon for a moment before her face settled into a harsh glare before she lunged at Anon, landing in his lap and held a long, and very sharp looking dagger to his neck.

“Don’t toy with me you bastard.” She hissed coldly, her eyes practically burning holes into Anon’s. “I’m not some little bimbo noble who’ll drop her pants with a kind word and let you have what you want. If you think some fake sympathy is going to make me let you go…” Iris’ tirade was cut short as she felt something long begin to harden against her legs. Looking down, she could see Anon’s slowly growing erection in his pants and rubbing against her thighs as it expanded.

“Heh. Sorry about that. “Anon apologized with a degree of sheepishness. “I don’t know why, but you are REALLY doing it for me.”

If Iris heard him she didn’t show it. All her focus was currently on the clothed and throbbing log under her. She slowly moved her free hand down towards Anon’s dick and grabbed hold of it through his pants, her arm moving up and down as she gently rubbed it.

“Holy shit,” she whispered, “you could beat someone to death with this thing.” Her hand holding the dagger quickly moved down to the front of Anon’s pants, causing the prince to start jerking away.

“Wait wait wait!” He screamed in what he would claim was a manly shout. “I know I haven’t really done much to get on your good side but mmh!”

Iris pressed her knifeless hand against Anon’s mouth, shutting him up. “Quiet. I’m not gonna cut THAT off, I just want to see it.” Seeing Anon calming down, she brought her dagger down to the front of his pants and began cutting into the fabric, tearing a hole into the crotch and down halfway down the thigh and allowing Anon’s member to bob out and stand at full mast.

“By Allah.” Iris shouted as she gazed at Anon’s dick with wide eyes. “This thing is a beast! Was your father an Ox or something!?” She then reached out with her free hand and grabbed the shaft firmly, squeezing and jerking it roughly in an attempt to get more of a feel for it.

“HREK” Anon grunted in pain as tears started forming in his eyes. “Easy! I can appreciate a bit of roughness, but I’d like to stay intact for it!”

Iris glared at the prince, but loosened her grip a bit and continued jerking him. Her hand explored the length, the member still growing much to her surprise as Anon started groaning in pleasure.

“Good God…”Iris said in awe as Anon’s length managed to reach the length of her forearm, it’s width more than she could wrap her hand around. “I pity whatever woman you’d take as a queen. This thing would split most women in half.”

“Most women?” Anon asked with a risen eyebrow. “I assume you’re not one of those women?”

Iris’ face twisted into a mocking sneer. “If you’re trying to get into my pants Prince you can forget it. I’m not some handmaid who gets wet at the glance of some rich brat.” A mischievous smile then broke out on her face. “Still, I can’t help but like just how ballsy you are, so I guess I can give you a little treat.”

Iris then moved her head down and gently pressed her lips against the head of Anon’s member before pulling back with a light smack, leaving a bright red lipstick mark on the tip. She then repeated the motion, slowly moving down the shaft until she hit the halfway point. She then lifted his dick till it pointed straight up and resumed her journey on the underside until she finally met his ball sack. With two more kisses, one on each testicle, she pulled back and looked at her handiwork.

She wasn’t certain how, but at this point, Iris was quite certain he’d actually gotten BIGGER from her ministrations. Anon’s massive pecker had taken to throbbing with every heartbeat he had as a long and thick stream of pre-cum steadily poured out of the tip and down to the sand below. Anon himself looked to be mildly annoyed, most likely suffering from what he would go on to call the second worst case of blue balls he’d ever had in his life. The actual worse was another story entirely.

“Well,” Iris said with no small amount of surprise in her voice, “I can certainly see what makes you so…cocky?”

She snickered as Anon let out a suffering groan over that pun. “Aw, don’t be mad princey, I’m about to give you an all new reason to moan!” She then opened her mouth as wide as she could and descended her mouth onto Anon’s member, slowly but surely swallowing down his pillar.

The key word there being slowly. Iris’ upbringing may have exposed her to more than her share of tales and stories of good blowjobs, but between her father’s protectiveness and the sheer lack of men who met her standards (Or were too terrified of her to try), she found herself having more than a bit of trouble handling Anon’s girth. As she tried to move down, more and more of her throat was filled with dick and it became harder to breath.

“Gerek!” Iris gagged. “ _This is ridiculous! I’ve seen those sword swallowers handle worse that this with no problem, why can’t I deal with something that doesn’t even have an edge!?”_ Her eyes looked up at Anon’s face only to see the prince staring back at her with a weird grin on his face, as though he couldn’t decide if he was enjoying the blowjob or struggling not to laugh at Iris’ attempt at it.

_“Oh you Sonofa, alright, so I can’t swallow this thing. I’m still not out yet!”_ Her hands then reached out and grabbed the half of his shaft she couldn’t get down and began jerking him off. Meanwhile, she pulled her head back, sucking and slurping all the way until just the head of his dick was left in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip like a piece of candy.

To Iris’ smug amusement, this caused Anon to throw back his head, trying desperately not to moan and risk alerting anyone what was going on. Her lips smiled around the member in her mouth as she lowered herself back down to where she stopped before.

Anon meanwhile, was in bliss. While far from the best head he’d gotten in his relatively short life so far, that honor still belonged to the first woman he’d ever been with, but what Iris lacked in skill she made up with enthusiasm and learning quickly. Her callused hands were surprisingly gentle for a girl like her, lightly stroking half of his shaft, the warm and small palms sliding up and down, meeting her lips every time they went up, and her mouth, by Allah her MOUTH! Her warm, wet, tongue swirling around every inch and sucking and slurping all the while. It was all enough to almost…almost…

“RGH!” Anon groaned through grit teeth as a familiar tingle formed in his balls. “Iris! I’m cumming!” His hips jerked as a massive load quickly filled Iris’ mouth, followed by another and another, the overflow pouring out of her mouth as the sudden burst took her by surprise and left her stunned as she tried to swallow his load only to fail to keep up at all.

“ _Fucking hell, this man’s a water spout of cum! I can’t swallow anything without chugging down more than I can handle!”_ With no other option left to her, Iris pulled back, coughing and hacking as Anon’s cum either poured out of her mouth and hit the ground as she coughed and wheezed, or fired out from Anon’s member and plastered her face and cloth covered chest in what felt like gallons of thick jizz.

Eventually Anon’s output petered out and his member began to soften and sag as his arousal slowly subsided. Iris, after cleaning her face off with a convenient piece of cloth, affixed a harsh glare at the now nervous looking prince, now fully aware of how bad an idea giving a bloodthirsty bandit an undemanded facial was (even one as hot as Iris).

“Heh. Heh heh. S-s-sorry.” Anon stammered out. “It’s…it’s been a bit since a woman last…”

Iris waved him off before standing up. “It’s fine. If you didn’t taste as good as you do I’d have probably stabbed ya a few times, but I’ll let it slide this time.” Her face then turned smug as she looked down at Anon. “Plus, it’s not every day a girl get’s to show royalty what a real woman can do and not those pampered whores in the city.”

Normally Anon would be more than willing to defend the hard working harlots of Mus, but as Iris rose he couldn’t help but notice something about the lovely young woman before him. On the crotch of her pants was a large, dark spot with a rather alluring aroma. Now, Anon would admit to being many things. A rough lover, a bastard (literally considering his mother was part of his father’s harem and not the actual Sultana), a poon hound, but at no point would he ever admit to being a selfish lover. Any woman he was with always left satisfied damnit! Lady Fa would kill him if he ever did otherwise!

“Hang on a moment Iris, do you think you could take your pants off?” He asked as bluntly as he could, because honestly how else do you ask that?

One of Iris’ eyebrows rose when she heard that. “What for? Feeling a little exposed with your good and plenty hanging out?”

“Not in particular, it’s just that when a woman makes a man cum like you did, it’s only right that I make sure you’re repaid in kind.”

For the first time since he told her she was beautiful, Iris was left more than a little stunned. She’d heard the men at camp bragging about their conquests, but more than a few of the whores they’d hired had been more than open to griping about how they’d never really been satisfied by the men they were with, but here was Anon offering to make sure she was sated was…unexpected. At least until Iris came to certain conclusions.

“Nice try Mus.” Iris spoke with an amused look on her face. “Can’t say I’m not tempted, but I’m not fucking you, so don’t even try to convince me.”

“Fucking? No no Iris! I was going to…look, just drop your pants and move your crotch close to my face. I promise, you’ll enjoy yourself.”

With a roll of her eyes, Iris dropped her pants revealing her (surprisingly) neatly trimmed snatch before moving close to Anon’s face, the scent of her arousal filling his nose. “Fine. But I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going to doooOOOOOOH”

Without a word Anon leaned forward, his tongue rapidly licking and lapping up the fluids that had coated her crotch, starting at the very edge of her pussy lips and swirling around them in laps with each rotation being punctuated by a light graze of her clit.

“Holy SHIT!” Iris shouted out as she felt her legs shiver and quake from the new sensations she was feeling. Oh sure, she’d masturbated before, but this was something else entirely! The feeling of his tongue was nothing short of exquisite and she couldn’t help but jerk her hips forward every time he so much as touched her clit! “You keep this up Mus, and I might just keep you!”

Anon let out a small chuckle. “Oh really? I’d better make sure I manage then.” He then dove into her dephths, his tongue reaching as far as it could and spinning inside her while his nose did it’s best to rub against the nub of nerves just above, the scent and taste of her filling his mouth and nostrils.

Iris’ reaction was immediate. Both of her hands grabbed onto Anon’s scalp and held tight as her right leg jerker up and wrapped around the back of his head, allowing all three of her limbs to pull him closer and deeper into her now drooling pussy.

“Fuck!” She hissed through grit teeth, her eyes wide and a crooked grin practically chiseled onto her face. “How is this…why is…why does this feel so GOOD!?” She could feel electricity practically flooding each of her nerves with every bit of motion from the prince between her legs. Anon, rather than answer, moved his head up just enough to put her clit right in range of his lips before latching onto the nub with powerful suction.

“ERGH! AG! RAAAAGH!” Iris shrieked as she fell backwards, her juices practically flying out of her snatch as she went, collapsing into a twitchy, sweat heap on the sand, her chest jiggling with every heaving breath.

“Holy shit…”she gasped out with wide eyes as she regained control over herself. With a strained grunt, she sat up on her hands and looked at Anon, seeing his face all but painted with her feminine juices. “I don’t think I’ve cum like that since…ever! How the hell did you do that?”

Anon just smiled happily as he looked at Iris’ prone figure, noticing with some glee that her breasts were that special kind of perky that almost seemed to defy gravity and refused to flatten out much when she was on her back. “What can I say? A beautiful woman can really make a man work that much harder.”

“…Stop it.” Iris muttered.

“Stop what?” Anon asked in genuine curiosity. “I mean, if you aren’t one for pillow talk…”

“Stop calling me beautiful damnit!” Iris screamed, her face scowling at Anon in a twisted rage he’d yet to see from her. “Look, I appreciated the manners here, but stop lying to me! I know I’m not beautiful, I know no man would want me if they had options.”

Anon just stared at the bandit woman for a moment, his eyes now focused on her own green orbs before saying anything. “Iris, I’m a prince. You and I both know there’s no shortage of women out there who would drop their pants the moment I asked them. So keep that in mind when I say this one last time. You are a drop dead gorgeous woman, and any man worth their salt would be willing to give up anything just for you.”

The two just stared at each other, the prince trying to get through to the bandit, and the bandit trying to figure out just what the prince’s game was. Soon though, Iris just got fed up with the staring contest, slowly stood up on her still wobbily legs and grabbed a dagger from her pants before stumbling back to Anon. She then grabbed the back of his head and pulled it back, exposing his neck to her dagger again. With one more glare right to his eyes, she hissed out one thing.

“Say it again you bastard. Lie to me right to me face again.”

Anon, his nerves somehow more steady than they were before, just met her glare with a soft look of his own before answering.

“You. Are. Beautiful.”

Three words. Stated plainly, but slowly, ensuring Iris heard every part. As the words, mixed with Anon’s stare sunk into her brain, the dagger fell from her now shaking hand. Anon’s eyes looked down at the blade in a more than light panic from what it could’ve hit, letting out a breath as he saw it not even scrape anything tender. However, the feeling of a few drops of water drew his focus back to the bandit woman.

He was expecting to see many things. Drool from being frothing mad was high up on that list, followed by drool from arousal. What he did NOT expect to see was the hardened bandit woman crying.

“You…you mean it.” She whispered. “You actually, really, mean it. I…you…DAMN IT!” With tears in her eyes, Iris ran out of the tent leaving behind Anon who was torn between wishing her could follow after her, and wishing she’d at least covered him up before she left.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed by in a blur after that. Maslab and his men were more than willing to agree to Anon’s terms, and after hammering a few details out with said prince (Mostly passes to enter the city limits and visit the brothels) and Anon found himself in front of a guarded carriage with a jovial Maslab.

“Gwahaha!” The bandit chief’s laugh bellowed as he slapped Anon on the back. “You’ve got talent with negotiation boy, but your inexperience is pretty evident! I would’ve been willing to give up half the water shipments just for the brothel visits!”

Anon could only chuckle in response. “Well I’ll have to keep that in mind. I mean, I haven’t been doing this too long y’know.” He then took a quick look around the area. “Huh. That’s disappointing. I was kinda hoping Iris would be here.”

“Bah.” Maslab waved off. “That girl. I swear, I love her, but by Allah it’s really for the best she’s not here. There’s no telling the havoc she could cause if given a third of a chance. Why would you want her here anyway?”

Anon just shrugged. “Well, who doesn’t want to be seen off by a lovely young lady?”

Maslab scoffed. “I swear, you are a weird kind of polite to be able to claim to see her like that.” With a wave of his hand, Maslab returned to his encampment, leaving Anon to just shake his head at the foolishness of others as he climbed into his carriage.

\---------------------

Hours into his return trip, Anon and his entourage of guards found themselves parked at an oasis to allow the steeds time to rest and drink, an opportunity Anon’s guards took to rest and rehydrate as well, leaving the prince to his own devices in the carriage.

“I swear to the gods above…”Anon grumbled as he flipped through a well worn book. “I just know my brothers sent this thing with nothing but books I’ve read a dozen times.”

“Oh, so nice to see the nobility suffer like the rest of us poor plebs.”

With now quickly widening eyes, Anon pulled down his book and looked across from where he was sitting. There, looking pleased as could be was Iris, staring at him with a mocking pout. “Aww, is da widdle pwincey getting bored?”

Said “pwincey” quickly scanned the area, trying to figure out just how the bandit minx managed to get inside. Seeing no apparent way she could manage, all he could do was stare at her in awe. “Okay. YOU’RE good.” Seeing the bandit woman beam under the praise he pushed onward. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here, and should I be concerned about your father sending assassins?”

Iris’ smile turned downright smug. “Ah, you don’t gotta worry about my father. I left him a note explaining everything!”

\----------------------

_“Dear dad, left with the prince. Probably gonna fuck his brains out. Will send you more letters depending on how that goes._

_Love, Iris._

_P.S. Just a heads up, but the first little bastard of his that pops out of me is gonna be named after mom, boy or girl.”_

Maslab just stared at the note, his bad eye twitching wildly as he read it again and again. Finally he just crumpled it up and took a long swig from a nearby wine bottle.

“Well Taila,” He muttered out with a smile as he looked up at the roof of his tent. “I don’t think we could’ve hoped for a much better life for her.”

\--------------------------

“Okay, that’s one issue I don’t have to deal with, but you still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

The smirk on Iris’ face faltered more than a little bit at hearing that, though to her credit she didn’t let any sign of her nerves show as she reached up and pulled off her vest, letting the leather bit of cloth fall and exposing more of her silk covered bust.

“Well Anon, you’re the first man who ever looked at me and saw a woman, and to be quite frank you’re probably the only one who ever will. She then grabbed the bottom of her purple top and pulled it up and off in one smooth motion, exposing her large breasts topped with dark nipples the size of gold coins that rapidly began to harden as they bounced free of their confines. “And I’ll be damned if I let you get away from me!”

Without another word, Iris jumped the prince pressing up hard against him and mashing their lips together. The bandit woman let out a low moan as she forced her tongue into Anon’s mouth, all but wrapping it around his own.

Anon returned the kiss for a few moments, his hands wrapping around Iris’ back and the back of her head to press the two of them even closer before realizing something important he should probably mention before things got too far with the bandit lady. With all the willpower he could muster, Anon grabbed her shoulders and pushed Iris back, the two panting heavily.

“Hold on,” Anon gasped out, “before we continue with this, there’s something you should know.”

“Mmmm.” Iris moaned as she began rocking her hips, ensuring her quickly dampening crotch was rubbing on Anon’s rapidly growing member. “Can’t it wait princey? After your tongue, I’m actually kinda excited to see what else you can do.” She then grabbed her breasts and started squeezing them together. “And I KNOW you’re excited to see more of what I can do.” She purred.

Now, while Anon would admit to having no small amount of Self control, he’d also admit to only being human. As such, he couldn’t help but move his hands to Iris’ large globes, pushing her hands out of the way and hefting the soft tits in his own grip, her nipples hardening and pressing into his palm and Iris moaning in appreciation. Thankfully, he still had enough sense to keep talking through this.

“Iris, this is important. REALLY important, and I don’t want you to get invested in this if it’s a deal breaker.”

With a roll of her eyes, Iris stopped rocking her hips (though failed to remove Anon’s hands) and looked the prince in the eye. “Fine, what’s so important then?”

“I can’t marry you.”

The silence in the small carriage was almost palpable and twice as uncomfortable as Iris just stared at Anon and processed that information. Her eyes they hardened into a harsh glare at Anon.

“Care to explain why _princey_?” She hissed with venom dripping from every word.

“Trust me, it’s not because I don’t want to! It’s just that if I marry a commoner I pretty much forfeit my chance to inherit the throne.”

“Well why not just do that then?! You have brothers don’t you!? Let them handle things!”

“Yes, I do, but to be quite frank I wouldn’t trust any of them to lead a parade, much less a country. My eldest brother is a bloodthirsty brute who would burn any country and ours to avenge a slight, my second eldest is more concerned with drowning himself in wine and women than actual governing, and my younger brothers aren’t even of age. I’m pretty much the ONLY one who can lead Mus effectively.”

Seeing Iris’ head begin to droop, he continued on. “Iris, I like you. I really do. I can safely say you are the kind of crazy that I would be a fool to let leave. But…but the absolute most I can offer you is to be a part of my harem. I’m sorrrEE!”

Anon let out a yelp as Iris, in a stunning show of strength, grabbed him by his shirt and flipped him onto the floor of Anon’s transport. Before he could even blink, he saw his and her pants flying through the air, leaving his member jutting and throbbing angrily to the ceiling with Iris’ dripping snatch waiting just above the tip.

“I can’t marry you? That’s fine. I have to share you on top of that? That’s fine too. I’m a bandit, you don’t live that kind of life and expect fairness.” She leaned forward, her hot breath blowing against his face. “But I am going to make sure you know EXACTLY who should be the “queen” around here.” Without another word, her hips dropped, impaling Anon’s dick deep into her depths with a single stroke. Both parties let out a loud hiss, Anon from the near boiling heat in Iris’ velvety and tight depths clamping down around his depths, and Iris from Anon’s sheer size all but rearranging her to better allow him to fit.

“Oh SHIT!” Iris all but screamed out, her nails scraping trails down Anon’s chest as she felt the tip of his member ram against the entrance of her womb. “Fuck me Anon, you could kill a woman with this thing! You’re like the Vlad the Impaler of dicks!”

“Sorry,” Anon grunted out as he tried to get used to Iris’ grip, “but I’m not the one who decided to go balls deep on the first thrust so don’t complain to me!”

“Who’s complaining?” Iris asked with a twisted smirk. “I’m LOVING this feeling! Nothing can be that fun if there’s not a bit of pain mixed in!” Her hips then began rising until only the tip of Anon’s member remained in her folds before slamming back down with a hard fwap from their hips slamming together. “Oh FUCK yeah, that’s the good stuff!”

Now, while Anon wasn’t completely ignorant to various kinks in the world, he still wasn’t quite as experienced as he would become. As such, Iris’ odd mix of masochism and sadism was something of a curveball for him. A curveball he quickly learned to adapt to.

As he looked at Iris slamming herself down on him, he saw her breasts swinging wildly with every impact, the flailing globes of flesh managing to hypnotize him for a few moments before Iris’ words finally sunk in. With a mischievous smirk, his hands lashed upwards and grabbed the Bandit’s tits firmly, brown tit flesh spilling out from between his fingers.

Iris let out a strong shudder as she hissed out from the harshness of his grip, her pussy quivering as a min-orgasm tore through her. “Oooooh, FUCK YEAH! That’s the good stuff!” She looked down and met Anon’s gaze with her own heated look. “C’mon, don’t be such a wuss! Hurt me more Princy! It’s not fun unless someone’s getting hurt!”

Seeing how he’d clearly made the right move, Anon proceeded to do more. He started by continuing to roughly squeeze and paw at her melons with a seeming utter disdain for the very concept of tenderness with every grope leaving behind whitish marks. Slowly he made his way to the peaks of her tits, her nipples all but jutting out.

“C’mon Princy!” Iris taunted him. “You know what I want! DO IT!” Her hips then started slamming down onto Anon’s with bruising force as her ass quaked and clapped against his thighs.

Invite given, Anon grabbed hold of Iris’ nipples and pinched them for all he was worth, twisting and squishing them between his fingers. Iris let out a loud moan as her spine tingled from the feeling, but still it wasn’t quite enough.

“More! MORE!” She screamed as she began rocking her hips furiously, “I want it to hurt more!”

Anon let out a grunt of pleasure from her velvet folds and frustration from her demands. “Well what do you expect me to do you crazy bitch!? I’m kind of running out of ideas here!”

“Hit me!” She panted out, Anon’s eye going wide at hearing that.

“WHAT!?”

“Hit me! Punch me! Slap me right in the face! Just make it hurt! C’mon!”

Now, Anon was no stranger to the idea of rough sex even by this point. As far as he was concerned good sex was an attempt at dominance for both parties and that would require things getting tough on all involved. But to outright strike a woman like what Iris was asking went against his own bedroom ethics.

Seeing Anon was hesitating, Iris just rolled her eyes and jut out her chest a bit more. “Fine then ya wuss, my titties then! Just give them a good slapping!

Now that was a compromise Anon could work with. He relased his grip on her nipples and lay his left hand down on her hips while his right fell to the side before rearing back and slapping Iris’ left breast with an echoing *SLAP!*, causing the tit to quake like a wave of water. Anon groaned as he felt Iris’ walls clamp down more on his invading member.

“AH!” The bandit woman squeaked. “That’s it! MORE! JUST LIKE THAT! KEEP HITTING ME LIKE THAT!”

Not needing to be told twice, Anon swung his arm again, this time backhanding her right tit, sending it shaking back and forth from the impact. He repeated this pattern over and over again, the sounds of repeating slaps and smacks mixed with groaning and happy moans as Iris reveled in the sensations and Anon felt her clamp down with every impact.

Finally, with Iris panting and heaving with her breasts swollen and red, she reached her limit, her pussy all but collapsing on Anon’s dick and forcing him past his breaking point.

“I’M COMING!”

“DAMNIT YOU CRAZY HARLOT! GRAH!”

Anon’s cum mixed with Iris’ fluids as he burst inside her, filling her to excess and pouring out of her depths. Looking up at her face, Anon saw her eyes looked glazed over, as though she were staring at the infinite and her tongue had at some point started dangling from her mouth. With a loud but very happy moan, Iris fell forward, her now very warm and slightly swollen and bruised chest mashing against Anon’s as the bandit woman gasped for breath.

“Holy… fuck…” Iris panted out, gasping between words, “If…if that’s what…I can expect from you…feel free to bang other women…Shit… This would KILL me…if I’m the only one getting it…”

“So,” Anon said as his hands gently rubbed Iris’ back and ass, making sure to give one of the firm yet fleshy globes a good squeeze on every lap. “Having second thoughts on coming with me?”

With every ounce of strength she had left in her, Iris pushed herself up and moved herself up, incidentally pulling herself off of Anon’s softening member with a wet slurping sound, till she was eye to eye with the prince. Without a moment’s hesitation, she lowered herself back down in a surprisingly gentle and loving kiss. After a few moments Iris broke away with a grin that would fit quite well on a cat locked in a room with a canary.

“Not a chance princey. You’ve got me for life.”

“Well, that works for me.” Anon said with his own grin. Iris then jumped a little as she felt Anon’s hands slap against her ass. “So, any chance we can get one more round in?”

Iris’ eyes went wide in shock at her “princey’s” sexual stamina before her eyelids lowered in a heated gaze. “Well, I’m actually a little worn out right now, but tell you what.” She then lifted her hips up and off Anon, his member falling out of her with loud, wet slopping noises before it slapped against his stomach. Free of that, she lay down on her back beside Anon, her breasts flattening and falling to the side as she spread her legs open, their combined juices pooling out from her snatch. “I’ll just lay here, and you feel free to do whatever you want to me.”

Anon rose up and moved till he was above Iris, his rapidly regrowing erection pressing against the bandit woman’s snatch. “Well, I GUESS you’ve earned a break. I’m gonna be expecting more from you in the future just so you know.” With that, Anon’s hips jerked forward, pushing himself back into Iris’ warm, wet, tight, and welcoming depths with a shared moan between the two. A moan that became louder as Anon began hardening and growing between Iris’ folds and started thrusting harder.

_“Oh fuck yes!”_ Iris thought to herself as Anon’s intruding dick grew and filled her before plunging into her over and over again. “ _C’mon you big dicked bastard, REALLY give it to me!”_ Her hands began rapidly slapping at Anon’s ass, encouraging him to go harder and faster, all but relishing in the grip her snatch had on him. The increased force caused Iris to jerk upwards with every thrust, her tits bouciing with every impact, nearly slapping her in the face with each impact.

But while Iris was loving every minute of Anon taking her like this, it was still lacking something she needed. That bit of pain, of danger that had really gotten her off before. She could ask the Princey to start slapping her again, but she doubted he’d be up for that. (Plus, even she had to admit her tits were sore as hell after the last time.

She then saw her long ago discarded pants and her eyes were drawn to them. Specifically, to one of her long daggers dangling from its holster on her belt. An idea then formed in her head that made her pussy lips quiver.

“Hey, princey,” she gasped out, “grab my dagger from behind ya will ya?” Anon stopped thrusting and stared at Iris as she just rolled her eyes. “Just do it, I want to try something!”

With a shrug, Anon reached over and pulled the blade out from it’s sheath, a bit of sunlight gleaming off of it’s edge. Iris’s pussy quivered at the sight, giving Anon a little jolt from the feeling.

“Good! Good! Now put it near my throat!”

“WHAT!?” Anon shouted as he jerked back in surprise, causing Iris to moan a little as his member pulled out slightly and quickly.

“Put it near my throat!” The bandit woman moaned and whined as her legs wrapped around behind Anon’s waist, keeping him from pulling out more. “Act like you’re gonna rape me! C’mon!”

Anon was left stunned for a quick moment before just going with the flow and placed the edge of the dagger just a few scant inches away from her throat.

“Well then my little bitch, since you seem to think insulting royalty is such fun, I might as well teach you some proper respect!” His hips then jerked forward, plunging himself back in to the base of his cock with bruising force over and over, Iris’ screaming micing with equally loud slapping from their hips meeting.

“Oh YES!” Iris shrieked as her back arched, a strong shock going down her spine. “That’s it! Tell me what you’re gonna do to me!”

“Rgh” Anon grunted with every thrust. “I’m gonna fuck your brains out! By the time I’m done your cunt is gonna be a gaping hole!”

“Then you’re gonna kill me right!? You’re just gonna, OH! Slit my throat and leave me in a ditch somewhere aren’t you?!”

“What? Of course not! Don’t be stupid, I’d never do that.” Anon let a bit of disappointment form on Iris’ face before continuing. “Killing a piece of ass like you would be wasteful! I’m taking you with me to serve as my personal plaything!” Feeling Iris’s walls tighten around him he continued on. “I’ll take you away to the palace dungeons and chain you down on the racks and just do this to you over and over again! I might even let my father and bro9thers have a few turns with you!”

“Ughhh” Iris’ eyes rolled to the top of her head as her hips began rocking, meeting Anon’s thrust of thrust. “More! Tell me more!”

“Oh? You want to hear how I’ll brand you with my family’s sigil?” He leaned down and gave a long lick on Iris’ face, from the corner of her lips to the edge of her eye, rather enjoying the taste of her sweat. “How I’ll use you as my personal breeding hole, pumping you full of my children until I finally get an heir I like?” He moved to her nearest ear and began whispering. “Or how about what I’ll do to you when I’m bored of you? How I’ll just toss you to the country’s soldiers to use as they see fit? Perhaps even a few of our sons may end up getting a turn with you, it’s not uncommon for my family’s bastards to join the army after all…”

Iris’ body suddenly went stiff for a brief moment as her eyes widened to the point one could reasonably concerned they would pop out. Anon then felt her walls clamp down on his intruding member harder than they ever had before as her back arched, her legs shot out with the toes spreading out and the bandit woman began howling like a banshee as she shook violently.

“OH FUUUUUCK YESSSSSSS!”

Fluids all but shot out of Iris as she came harder than she had ever done before in her life. The floor behind and under them became drenched from the sheer volume of cum that was practically spraying out of her.

While Iris was rising the greatest high of her life, Anon, having tossed the knife away the moment she went rigid, had gasped hold of both of Iris’ swollen tits and gripped them firmly to act as leverage as he proceeded to hammer her pussy mercilessly, his thrusts becoming hard enough to cause the carriage to rock back and forth, with Anon grunting like a feral beast with every slam of his hips until a familiar near boiling sensation formed in his balls.

“That’s it! Take it! TAKE IT ALL YOU SLUT!”

With one last bruising thrust and a loud roar, Anon’s member expanded before once again firing round after round of hot seed into her depths, once again mixing his fluids with the bandit woman’s. In one last display of dominance, Anon jerked his head down and mashed his lips with Iris’, hard enough that they would both have no small amount of bruising and muffling their respective screaming. Iris in turn wrapped her arms around his head, her hands gripping fistfuls of his hair as they both rode a passionate and orgasmic wave.

Finally, with a strained groan from both parties, they collapsed into a fleshy heap. The prince falling next to the bandit with rapid breaths while Iris flopped over and clung to Anon limply. As her breath began to catch up with her, Iris whispered into Anon’s ear.

“Just so you know, if you try to whore me out to the rest of your family I will personally make sure you’re gonna need to sit down to piss.”

Anon chuckled as he started rubbing Iris’ back, drawing a contented sigh from the satisfied bandit. “Relax. None of my family would be able to handle you. Besides, I’m a rather…possessive man.” His hand reached down and firmly grabbed one of Iris’s firm ass cheeks. She then just snuggled into his shoulder as Anon began trying to figure out how to explain this turn of events to his father.

\----------------------------------------------------

Years later, within the walls of the Palace of Mus, a young child was scampering about. She was a small thing, barely seven years of age with long, silky, black hair, brown skin that was so common to the region, and a face with fine and delicate features that only could’ve belonged to royalty. She was dressed simply, with a long brown cloak covering most of her, yet she still managed to dart about quickly, and without the slightest stumble in her movements from catching her feet on her clothing.

(As an aside, if any of you think for a moment the author is going to include her in ANY scene that goes above PG in its rating, please report yourself to the nearest Commissar. He does in fact have standards.)

The reason for the girl’s quick movements could be seen clearly in her hands. Clutched oh so gently was a small, golden apple encrusted with green and red gemstones, easily worth a sizable fortune on its own. The child would dart for corners, look around to see if the way was clear, and quickly dart down the halls again.

Eventually she managed to find what she was looking for, the large entryway into and out of the palace, currently unguarded as the sentries had moved on for the changing of the guard. The child dashed forward, closing her eyes and giggling despite herself, so certain she was going to get away with her deed.

That is until she felt herself slam into something sturdy but warm, sending her tumbling backwards. As she regained her bearings and looked up, she saw the towering (to a child at any rate), intimidating (to anyone who knew her at any rate) and very pregnant form of Iris who was currently glaring down at the younger girl.

“Well?” The Bandit Queen asked. “What did we learn?”

With a sigh, the smaller girl held out the apple to the older woman, who took it without issue.

“Wait until AFTER you get away before gloating Auntie Iris.”

A surprisingly warm smile formed on Iris’ face as she nodded. “That’s right. Your Great Uncle Maslab drilled that into me and I had that memorized when I was half your age. So what’s your excuse for forgetting it?”

Seeing the girl looked plenty ashamed at forgetting that most basic of rules, Iris continued on. “Look Caronaria, you’re gonna be a big sister soon.” She knelt down and gently pulled the girl, the crown princess of Mus Caronaria Mus, closer to her and put her hand on the bandit woman’s stomach. “You feel it kicking? That means it’s just about ready to come out. That means you’re gonna have a younger sibling to look after and show the ropes. You’re gonna be ready for that right?”

Caronaria quickly nodded her head. “I will Auntie! I promise! I’ll make sure he’ll know where all the best hiding places are, and the secret passages, and, and…”

Anything else the Princess had to say was cut off as Iris pulled the girl into a gentle hug. “I know you will. Now why don’t you go see if Auntie Urbosa will take you out into the city for a bit?”

Had it not been for the dust cloud she kicked up as she ran, one would never have known Iris was around a little girl. With an amused chuckle, she rose back up shaking her head in mirth. Her smile turned more playful and predatory as she felt a pair of arms slither around and wrap around her engorged belly.

“You know Anon, most men would be face down in a pool of blood after trying something like this.” She let out a gentle moan as she felt Anon lay a quick kiss on her right cheek.

“It’s a good thing I’m not most men then.” Anon whispered as he reveled in holding Iris’ pregnant form close to him. “Can I just say how nice it always is to see you getting along with Caronaria?”

“Anon, please. I know her mother was that brat Jasmine, but she’s your daughter. How could I not love her?”

The two just stood there, enjoying the feeling of each other until Anon asked another question.

“You ever miss having her around? Jasmine I mean.”

Iris’ smile took a sadder form as she remembered some of the times she and the “bratty” princess shared. “Yeah. I do. I know how things work here, but you still should’ve married her Anon. We all really had something together.”

“I know, Anon said sadly, “but I’ve broken enough traditions as is, too many more and the people wouldn’t stand for it. Plus, Queen…”

“Don’t bring her up right now Anon.” Iris interrupted as she began rubbing her ass against Anon’s crotch, the Sultan’s member quickly growing from the bandit’s stimulation. “Right now, one of your harem needs some attention.”

With a knowing smile, and great strain, Anon lifted the head of his Harem and Palace security up in his arms and began marching down to the quarters shared by his mistresses. “So, the Doctor said regular intercourse is still out, but there are still other options. The only question left is, lube, or no lube?”

Iris let out a laugh that could be heard through the palace. “Anon, please. How long have you known me? No lube!”

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, explanations are in order because there is NO WAY this should’ve taken me as long as I did. See, back when I was first starting to write these things, my shifts at work started at a rather late time of day, but we got bought out a good bit ago that knocked my hours up by about two hours.  
> I can’t even BEGIN to tell you all how much a difference having two extra hours in the day makes for productivity. I’m not gonna stop writing, but this hours shift has ensured that it’s going to take longer. Granted, going forward it should still be less than half a freaking year, but progress is still gonna be way slower than when I started.  
> As an aside, I’m also gonna be putting my focus in Anon E Mus Private eye for the foreseeable future. I gotta get a few chapters done to set up for something way bigger I have planned for the character. It’s gonna have action, it’s gonna have Toon Girls most of you have never heard of, it’s gonna give Anon backstory, IT’S GONNA HAVE A GODDAMNED PLOT! (Oh, and man on Toon action. Lots, and LOTS of man on Toon action. Don’t worry, I remember why your all here.)


End file.
